Rock Stars
by CertifyyedGoon
Summary: Team Seven: the biggest band to hit the world since the Beatles. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno rule the music scene with a rebellious, sexual flare, but not even the biggest fans know what happens behind closed doors. NaruSasuSaku- ThreesomeFic in an erotica special.
1. Track 1

_**Rock Stars**_

**AN**

**So I've decided to publish this mini-series I've been working on for some time. I'm making the chapters exceptionally long, since I plan to only have three of them, and within them I'll take some time to get out all my kinky, sexual frustrations onto (metaphysical) paper. **

**The First Track (this one) will establish who Team Seven is as a band, while the remaining two tracks will explore how they came to be who they are. I do hope you'll enjoy, loves. **

**Cheers.**

**Track One.**

"**Our Song."**

"_I'm in position."_

Backstage in the dark, rock star Sasuke Uchiha didn't feel the metal butterflies of nervousness his peers and fellow musicians often complained about. Ridiculously calm and secured within his characteristic state of self-assuredness, the pierced and tattooed bassist didn't flinch when his name was announced to the hundreds of thousands of screaming fans outside the curtain. He didn't make a move, not yet.

Purple castoff from one of the stage lights flickered annoyingly into his eyes, and he blinked repeatedly to obliterate the spots in his vision. Green, blue, and violet, the shimmering metal panes of the platform echoed the light almost as well as any mirror. Through the convoluted reflection, Sasuke beheld the crowd-warmer, a smirking young man in a trendy blazer with a bow tie, offset by faded blue jeans and sneakers. Self-confident, he rumbled into a modified vintage handheld microphone, the crowd before him murmuring and then screaming in reply.

Sasuke looked beyond the warmer's broad back to the myriad of adoring fans, waiting in the darkened stadium that still was not large enough to house their numbers. Sasuke had been informed half an hour ago that six large screens had been set up just outside the amphitheater so twice the number of fans could stand outside and technically attend the concert. Inside they resembled stars now, only visible by their lit, raised cell phones or glow-sticks. When an occasional spotlight flickered over the center of the throng, Sasuke briefly saw the hint of several glowing posters, raucously decorated and themed to draw attention. To amuse himself during the wait, he attempted to read a few but couldn't possibly see them all.

Abruptly his earpiece cracked a bit then settled just as a feminine voice whispered,_ "All ready to go."_

Before him, the announcer dipped his head, throwing his arms wide as he riled the throng into near madness. Sasuke could admit the man's talent: he curled names and words around like streamers, and the fans groped for them, hopelessly lost in anticipation. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know what you want tonight!" the bass voice of the paid crowd-warmer boomed above the roars of the audience. "Team Seven!"

_Still a dumb name_, Sasuke thought with a smirk. Leave it to Naruto to name the most successful band in the country after a grouping chart given to them in grade school… However, one wouldn't think it was stupid the way the thousands cheered it like a mantra. Even someone as pessimistic and realistic as Sasuke could admit there came a certain respectability to the name when it was plastered over so many posters and dropped from so many lips.

Another crackle in his ear piece, and Sasuke heard added series of checks: the earpieces were functional, the pyrotechnics were ready, already set on fuses, and the instruments were in the correct positions on both front and back stage.

"**Okay! I'm ready too!"**

"_That's a little slow there, Naruto."_

"**Sorry, Kakashi."**

Sasuke allowed another characteristic smirk.

An abrupt and particularly aggressive roll of cheers finally put an unannounced spark into Sasuke's chest: here was the anticipation he'd been waiting for. The adrenaline rush came next, followed by searing impatience. Sasuke loved the feeling just before performing, the greatest tease before ecstasy. Like the audience (even more so) he allowed himself to be riled into near madness with anticipation, and quivered in its intensity. This agonizing (though adored) torture reminded Sasuke each time he performed _why_ he continued to do it. The day he lost it would be the day he quit.

His name was called again; the announcer practically bellowing it out like a mantra. Sasuke didn't hear it over the echoing roars of the crowd. They were ready; the stage-checks in his ear were finished.

Smirking, he absently plucked two distinctive chords on his bass-guitar, intentionally interrupting the crowd warmer's innocuous speech. A raucous cry in reply from the audience nearly blew out his earpiece. They were screaming even louder.

Sasuke grinned wickedly.

"_Hey, now, Sasuke, you said you wouldn't do that this time." _Kakashi's bass tenor in his ear didn't sound the least bit perturbed despite his severe words.

The crowd warmer continued, though with a little apprehension in his voice. It wasn't long before Sasuke clearly heard the snapping of drumsticks over the loudspeakers, and he almost laughed aloud.

So Sakura was just as impatient as he.

The fans imploded into sound, and Sasuke hoped in the small, sadistic part of his mind that the unlucky announcer might yet again try to continue riling the crowd further. He wouldn't deny that he enjoyed watching self-assured individuals flounder under pressure. It was a small, guilty pleasure that hinted at a darker side to Sasuke's personality, of which few could say they were intimately acquainted with. As is, Sasuke's smirk broke into a full-blown indulgent smile as the voice teemed over the crowd once more.

A decidedly male voice, smooth as silk with a sensual undertone, snickered through both Sasuke's headset and the speakers, and suddenly all hope to continue the announcement was lost.

The crowd had decided at the toll of Team Seven's lead singer's voice: it was time for the show.

The crew in charge of the lights must have realized this fact in the same moment, for the opening sequence lights (dimmed to near blackness save for a haunting red glow) flickered over the stage. They cued for band members to make their entrance.

Sasuke laughed, actually laughed, as he bolted into the suddenly activated glaring light of the heavy spots, and he executed a side-flip while curling his bass guitar into his stomach, for the sake of flair alone. The ladies in the audience shrieked like sirens in reply, but he paid them no mind— not when an invisible pair of drumsticks were already clacking together behind him, furious with anticipation and excitement— not when a melodious voice next to him joyously howled in unabashed excitement.

The adrenaline— the addictive, sweltering rush that made the preparation and waiting all worthwhile— intensified tenfold.

From the second-tiered stage, he heard her high-pitched female voice— loud enough to carry over the crowd's uproar— scream into her mic, _"WE ARE TEAM SEVEN, and we are here to ROCK YOUR WORLD!_ _One, two, three, four!"_

The drum roll ended on the same chord that Naruto's guitar began, and they were off.

Directly to Sasuke's left and beaming under another spotlight, the blonde Uzumaki threw his head back, bellowing into the standing microphone the first loud, emotional note to one of their most upbeat songs. His knees bent to keep the silver instrument within range of his powerful lungs. Long wraps dangled haphazardly from the countless black, orange, and white bracelets on Naruto's arms, and somehow did not interfere with the boy's hands as he viciously pealed a series of boisterous notes over the silver cords of his electric guitar. On his feet, a pair of orange Converse sneakers positively glowed in the white spotlights, drawing attention from the black speckled jeans that swayed with his gyrating hips as he threw his body to and fro with the force of his own voice. An orange and red hoodie casually gusted in the breeze of the stage fans, lifting at intervals to reveal a tanned stomach and just a hint of the black, tribal tattoo smeared across his toned stomach. Startlingly blue eyes— the very ones that dominated Team Seven's first album cover— stood out from his tanned face, while bleached blonde hair jutted out rebelliously from a pair of green goggles. Sometime through the second song, Naruto tore them off and threw them into the crowd with gusto.

Sasuke licked his lips, nicking the back of his upper teeth with a black tongue ring; his bass guitar took on a life of its own as it practically writhed in his fingers like a beast. As if to quell it, Sasuke grappled the steel neck with both hands and brutally laid out another devastating bass riff.

The crowd screamed, and behind Sasuke's bass, he could hear Sakura's heartbeat-like drum pounding through his chest for the first time. He threw his head backward— either in ecstasy from the music's power or for dramatic effect, he knew not— and through the upside-down view, beheld the muscled arms of Sakura pounding away at the drums like a warrior. Her mouth, once pursed in concentration, now flew open as she crowed to the sky, her arms a red and peach blur. Her hair, bright pink and flickering like a mirage under the gaze of the flashing colored lights, flew in gorgeous long streams about her shoulders, down her arms, even below her stool when she was still enough. Multi-colored streamers, stemming from her long locks, also danced about her shoulders, flicking with her hair. When she moved her head a certain way, Sasuke caught the brief shimmers of Sakura's six ear-piercings, vibrantly clicking and swaying near her head.

She wore practically nothing, bare appendages glistening with sweat, a white and red tank top shamelessly sheer and creating a sensual scene with the increase of her sweat, pert nipples showing through, though no one but Sasuke was close enough to see. Her thighs were bare as well, black short-shorts hidden well behind her hot red bass drum. They gave the alluring illusion that she just might have nothing on under that pulsating musical instrument.

Sasuke smirked deviously and licked his lips again.

Naruto had lost cognizant thinking abilities sometime in between Sasuke's observations and the next song, hopelessly entranced in the music. The blonde boy removed the microphone from the stand in a rush and leaped high into the air, jumping onto the raised platform where Sakura's drum stand was positioned. He haphazardly grabbed onto one of the stands, swinging from it with another rolling lyric. Sasuke followed his lead in a move but spun in the opposite direction, bolting out to the front of the stage where a long runway stretched out far into the crowd.

Sasuke could feel their excited screams beneath him like the pulsating rush of a river, though infinitely more powerful and hotter than a sauna. Tens of thousands of people were completely under Team Seven's sway, singing out as loud as possible to Naruto's voice, jumping to Sakura's beat; they danced and flung their bodies about, sweaty and sticking to one another. Sasuke knew that his bass, blasting heatedly over the loudspeakers, was now changing the heartbeats of the entire audience, and somehow the realization of the power he held over these countless masses caused shivers to run from his glistening fingertips to the very ends of his toes and back again.

The hands of the myriads of males and females extended toward him from below, resembling tree branches grasping for the sun, and as he passed, he stopped playing to touch all of them as he made his way up and down the runway in a dead run. Their hands were hot, grasping, and sweaty, just as he expected them to be.

Turning back to the center of the stage and finally reaching the top, he nearly collided with Naruto, who was flipping his way from Sakura's stand down to the main stage, but the two— both equipped with blindingly fast reflexes— dodged each other with opposing side flips. Sasuke grinned as Naruto's feet flew in front of his eyes before he landed heavily, launching into the course of the next song. Back to back, the boys smirked with equal pride and satisfaction in their skills.

Sasuke glanced downward, concentrating hard for once as a particularly difficult part of one of the verses nearly puzzled his fingers into slipping up. Vaguely he recognized his left leg, arching downward, his ripped blue jeans and twinkling wristbands suddenly rocketing into focus, hyper rendered as his hands whipped viciously up and down the instrument. He threw his head back as he let his hands move of their own accord. Unconsciously singing with Naruto, he belted out the words of the song; the blonde boy's body pressed against his back felt hot and quaked with every note he roared out.

Suddenly with no other provocation than the words, Sasuke remembered that he had written the current verse, now pouring from Naruto's mouth, a half year ago in his head while he'd been similarly pressed against the him— only he'd been naked and panting from a completely different sort of frenzy.

Naruto, he could tell with a quick flick of his head, somehow was following the same thought process. The blonde's eyes locked with his, and Sasuke didn't pretend not to notice the unabashed passion in the gaze. A pink tongue darted out of the boy's mouth, licking bared canines as he tilted his head back, revealing a tanned, open neck. Sasuke hissed and bent over his bass, biting his lips heatedly in response. Over the loudspeakers, he heard Naruto's low moan, which could have easily been taken as an extra note by the audience, but Sasuke knew better.

The drums suddenly were pulsing harder, _harder_.

He flicked his head backward. Sakura's piercing green eyes met his in an instant, her soaked shirt clinging to her firm curves. She didn't miss a single beat as she eyed him down, also biting her lower lip until it converted from its normal pretty pink hue to a sensual red. She smiled and guffawed deviously before smashing her hands rhythmically down onto the snare, beating out the following course without mistake.

The final song of the set was nearing its close; Sasuke could feel it. After this one, they could take a break. Team Seven's concerts were famous for their sudden and abrupt interludes, sometimes lasting fifteen full minutes. The final songs, however, would shatter all expectations to pieces.

But that's because of what would happen backstage.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying not to look at Naruto, trying not to look at Sakura, trying to concentrate on the song _right now_. He was precise in his movements and unforgiving to himself if he failed, even if the allure of his band mates was almost overwhelming.

He beat out the final riff like a quick fuck, practically throwing his bass to the stage floor before dashing out of view of the crowd. Naruto exited the opposite way in similar fashion, chucking his mic to the floor as if it had suddenly caught fire, and Sakura vaulted behind her drum set and down out of sight.

—meaning she was closest at the center of the backstage, while Naruto was the full way around the other side.

Sasuke bolted through the dark corridors of curtains and wooden walls, narrowly dodging attendants, make-up artists, and black-shirted stage crew. The attendants called for him to slow so they could apply more makeup, redress him for the final song. Sasuke ignored them for now and continued down along the path, leaving them behind in a hurried jog. Sakura's exit point was not five meters away, and he saw her, drenched from head to toe in her own sweat. Her clothing, or lack thereof, cast an appealing curve to her in the dim light.

Sasuke growled lustily, and before she had full time to register his presence, he had taken her into his arms. Beautiful, sensual Sakura wrapped legs around his torso on instinct, and as he latched his mouth aggressively over hers, she thrust her hips heatedly into his. She moaned; he echoed flawlessly, tasting the sweat off her tongue coupled with the sweet strawberries she'd eaten before the show. They barely heard the aggressive growl beside them until it was too late.

Naruto's breakneck speed nearly threw Sasuke from his feet as he was unceremoniously attacked from his right. Naruto had driven both he and Sakura from their standing positions into a nearby wall. Sasuke, hot and needy with the loves of his life in his grasp, dragged his hand under Sakura's shirt while he simultaneously lip-locked Naruto in a greedy, wet kiss.

"F-Fuck!" Naruto trembled against his mouth, his melodious voice even more charming than when he sang as he thrust a hand into the leg of Sakura's shorts, synchronously kissing Sasuke. Sakura thrust her head back against the wall under the ministrations of both men and purred in contentment. But not for long. She squirmed as Sasuke's mischievous hands began raising her shirt above her head, and she had to stop him with a pointed look.

"We have fifteen," she said, biting her lower lip again.

"We have ten," Sasuke corrected, lapping at the sweat dripping down her flat abdomen. He slid her down his waist, enjoying the curve of her hips against his throbbing crotch on the way down. Behind him, Naruto hissed in delight, loving the thrill of foreplay, and sank his teeth into the fabric of Sasuke's jacket near the shoulder. The dark-haired man clenched his teeth in combined pain and pleasure. Sakura actually laughed wickedly in his ear as she reached over him to suck the bottom of Naruto's lips before plunging into a ravenous kiss, all tongue and hot drool. Sasuke tensed as he felt her carnal hands dip below his trousers and into his boxers before he could protest: revenge for groping her.

Nearly undone on the spot, Sasuke had to reign himself in and bite his own lip hard enough to bleed, desperately avoiding release. If he came now, he'd have no energy for the bass. And really, this thrilling sexual torment was all about giving them energy— energy to play, energy to tease, energy to perform, and then after the crowds were gone…

Sasuke moaned low as Sakura rocked her clever hand over his poised shaft, licking the side of his cheek while kissing Naruto furtively, right in his ear. Oh, she was a cunning witch.

Though if she was a witch, Naruto was some sort of dragon. Scorching hot at Sasuke's back and moaning like a knave into his ears, he wrapped impossibly sweltering hands under Sasuke's shirt and over his heaving torso, grabbing pale, already pert nipples and giving them a vicious squeeze. Sasuke heaved under their mutual attentions as Sakura whispered dirty sweet-nothings into his ear to Naruto.

Then the call came out like a bugle, unexpected and unwelcome. _"Five minutes to curtain!"_

Sakura laughed in his ear, kissing Naruto one last time and giving him one last squeeze before releasing him. He gasped at the lost contact and marveled as she practically skipped away to get changed. She was going to _get it_!

"Sasuke."

He had barely enough time to turn before Naruto was abruptly before him, his nose piercing flickering in the dim backstage lights; but Sasuke couldn't contemplate Naruto's startling looks at the moment. In an instant he was mauled by the boy's hot, quivering mouth, forced once again to the nearest wall, where he was thrown upward into the air by unbearably strong arms and pinned to the wooden surface. Naruto gripped him by the ribcage, and Sasuke realized all too late that his hips were directly in front of Naruto's eager face.

"Hah, Naruto," he panted as the blonde head dipped just below his hazy vision, a hot mouth sucking viciously at his tented member. Despite the layers of fabric separating the mouth from the pulsating nerves, Sasuke felt everything so acutely he almost came. But Naruto could tell when he was close. Just as Sasuke began to rock his hips against his own will, he stopped, looking up to give the worst kind of teasing grin there was.

"You… _fucking loser_," Sasuke said between gritted teeth, enraged at being denied climax when he'd been _so _close.

Naruto laughed, blue eyes alight with cold fire. "I'll have your begging for it tonight, Sasuke." He lowered the dark-haired man back to his feet, nearly smothering him in a hot, wet kiss before darting back to his dress area.

Sasuke had no time to delay either. Raging cock or not, he moved as fast as he could to his own dress area, where a series of attendants helped him out of his current clothes and into his next and final wardrobe. The pants were studded and intentionally ripped, the shoes new and crisp. The jacket was his favorite, deep blue (almost black) and militaristic, ripped throughout the shoulders and chest. He kept his bracelets and wraps around his arms and waited patiently for the stylists to fix his crumpled hair. None of them knew how it had become quite so disarrayed. They would never guess that culprits were the combined hands of both Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke smirked as he picked up a nearby bass guitar, already wirelessly formatted to play over the loudspeakers. Like before, he stood just outside the curtain, just outside the eager eye lines of the thousands of teeming fans.

"It's Sakura!" he heard one of them scream, and Sasuke knew that the pink-haired vixen must have climbed onto stage first, as they'd rehearsed thousands of times. He could see her just outside the curtain. Her sweaty tank top and short shorts had been replaced with a hot-red skirt, black buckles and leather straps lining the edges of the fabric. Her bare feet skipped, and she blew a hot kiss to the fans— they nearly died under the force of her effortless sexiness and offered screams for more in their haze— She traced a small pale hand up her sheer, black blouse to withdraw two pink drumsticks— colored the exact shade of her hair— from the low cut. She snickered as the men in the audience howled at the tease, and Sasuke felt his own pants tighten. How on earth did she manage to be that _damn_ beautiful?

Sakura sat down at her drums, her hair reflected in the silver trimming of the snares; cat-like eyes batted through heavy, dark eye-liner as she ran fingers through her long locks. Sasuke, pleased beyond words, allowed his hands to run down to his bass, fingers a few of the strings, which echoed over the speakers like soft moans. The audience softened their shouts to hear the notes, and Sakura, sexy as she was, leaned backward and closed her eyes, as if the sounds were making love to her. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched her, the cords of their best song— the song that had made them famous— flew from his instrument into her ears. He'd written it for her. And for Naruto.

Soon, the song's breath flew over Sasuke's ears in hushed, almost whispered, words.

Now Sasuke shuddered. Naruto's voice hit him like a wave, both from the speakers and— more importantly— through his earpiece. Naruto had practically whispered the words; the audience barely heard them.

But Sasuke and Sakura could _feel_ them wholly.

Naruto's guitar joined Sasuke's bass. Sasuke's own words echoed over the audience's low screams through his ears into his chest.

He closed his eyes and walked into the blinding hot spotlights. For a moment, he couldn't see anything but silhouettes. Naruto's voice was his only guide. Sakura gently tapped the snare, used her bare feet to roll the bass. Like a symphony, they swelled into the chorus of the song, swaying in perfect time to each other and the music. Sasuke didn't want to think of the dark days Team Seven had recently survived when he'd written this song. He only wanted to think of the people beside him, Naruto and Sakura, his heart and soul.

Sasuke turned his head to look beside him, met those startlingly blue eyes. Changed into his second outfit as well, he cut a nearly angelic figure in stark white, bits of golden yellow and blue dangling off his jacket. Naruto whispered the words into the mic, and they entered Sasuke's ears like a caress.

_**Never again**_**, Sasuke thought with a familiar twinge of regret snaking into his heart. **_**Never desert them, never leave them, never let them go.**_

Without warning the girl behind the two of them raised shaking hands above her head.

"_WE ARE TEAM SEVEN! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"_

Surprised, Sasuke and Naruto had to jump to keep up with Sakura's brutally fast transition from the slow ballad into the rough, shooting pace of one of their new songs. Reckless, intense, and jittery, the track forced Sasuke to stop thinking of the intense emotions behind the previous melody and listen in time with Naruto's fast-paced lyrics. The blonde-haired boy had written this piece in a fit of rebellious energy that had been brought upon by too many ninja movies coupled with a caffeine overdose.

Sakura normally hated the song because it massacred her arms with intense drum rolls and an unmerciful beat that lasted for nearly six minutes, but now Sasuke saw her relish the pain in her arms with a twisted smile, throwing her head back to bare her chest sensually. Here was the reason for the foreplay behind the curtain. Sasuke recognized the flood of sexual energy pervading his fingers over the bass, felt it like a current in his veins, and knew that the rest of the band embraced it too.

Sex, music, love and Team Seven— the four were synonymous, circling back on each other like the riffs in this, the final song of the concert. Naruto's voice could have been wearing out, but he screamed, actually screamed, into the mic. Sakura's feral hands rebelliously boomed out pure noise, intentionally clamoring out of bounds of the beat one moment only to fall back into perfect cadence the next. Sasuke, as usual, was the most controlled of the group, but as his flickering eyes swiveled back and forth from the raucous Naruto to the sexual Sakura, he could feel the tendrils of excitement invade his muscles like an assassin.

The chorus moaned, the drums hammered, Sasuke's heartbeat sputtered out of control for the briefest of moments, and all at once Team Seven threw their bodies into the final climax of the show. The pyrotechnics booming a few feet in front of Sasuke's eyes reflected the shivering madness curled up in his quivering legs. He bent over and screwed his eyes shut in ecstasy, gasping for breath. Had it not been for the urgent cries sounding in his earpiece he might have collapsed on the spot. But the voices in his ear reminded him urgently to leave the stage, _get off_, or the exit would be ruined. Throwing down the bass like spare parts, he made it behind the customary curtain just as the explosions stopped, leaving the stage in a flurry of silhouetted instruments and lingering smoke.

Sasuke could hear the crowd roaring like an ocean— a ravenous, frenzied ocean— and knew that tonight Team Seven might have broken some sort of musical record for most enthused crowd.

In the dark, he grinned viciously and entered backstage. As usual, everything was falling apart at the seams. The myriads of cleanup crew, makeup artists, security guards, and managers—speaking of which, _there _was Kakashi, suave as ever in an Armani tux and sharp loafers—milled about in an attempt to get each of the three band members cleaned up, packaged, and secure inside their "getaway" vehicle before the fans found it and impeded their escape.

Lately Team Seven had to leave their concerts as if they were protected political officials. Their fans' adoration, now coupled with their lusty frenzy from the phenomenal ending to the most talked about concert of the year, could turn dangerous. Sasuke caught sight of Sakura's pink hair out of the corner of his eye. She was bouncing with elation, holding hands firmly with Naruto as the two were rushed through silver double doors. Sasuke followed them, two of the security detail behind him and covering him with their hands. He wasn't surprised that a few hundred fans had already found the getaway ride and were now surrounding it on all sides. The security guard beside him— Sasuke believed the man's name was Ibiki but wasn't quite sure— bellowed for them all to make a hole, while firmly escorting Sasuke by the arm to the car. In front of him, two more guards protectively tailed Naruto and Sakura.

Parked next to a recently lit lamppost, the vehicle itself, a sleek, ivory limo with a moderate stretch and jet-black windows, was now less than a hundred feet away.

Jogging beside Ibiki to keep up with the quickened pace, Sasuke noted with a sardonic smile how Naruto and Sakura still did not hesitate to blow kisses and wave at the adoring crowd, despite their haste. Unlike his teammates, Sasuke kept his reactions to his screamed-out name (and frequent flashings) to a minimal nod and half an occasional smile.

He finally caught up to his band mates just as they reached the limo. Sakura's long hair danced around her spine, and Sasuke absently twirled a stray piece, following it into the car. The fans' screamed died instantly to a vague roaring in his ears as the doors to the vehicle shut behind him forcefully. For a moment, he could only hear the disconcerting sound of his own heartbeat, until Sakura's giggle burst him from his reverie. Back stage, he remembered suddenly, the girl beside him had teased him mercilessly.

Still clasping hands with Naruto next to her, she waved joyfully, though she knew that they could only see the vague outline of her silhouette through the tinted windows. The car began to steadily pull away, slowly at first to avoid the numerous bystanders, though they picked up speed rather quickly once they were free.

Sasuke took a second to glance to the front part of the limo, making certain that the sliding window to the driver's section of the car was sealed shut. It was.

In the same instant all three of them pounced: Sasuke on Sakura, Naruto on Sasuke, Sakura on Naruto. In a convoluted and sometimes painful twist of limbs, fabric, and hair, they moaned and devoured one another.

"Take this _off_," Sasuke heard the only feminine voice in the car say to Naruto in between gasps. Sakura shakily removed the blonde's white jacket rubbing her small hands over his muscled arms as soon as the offending fabric was removed. An equally white (albeit sweaty) tank top clung to his chiseled chest until it was also detached in a hasty flurry of movements, and though Sasuke's arms had already clawed up Sakura's shirt, thoroughly enjoying the soft mounds underneath, he growled hungrily as his eyes consumed Naruto's figure. His circular tribal tattoo, a swirling concoction of ancient symbols and dark lines, rolled teasingly along with Naruto's abs, and Sakura bent to lick and nip at the inked flesh.

God, how in hell did he get so lucky to have _both_ of them?

Naruto's attentions had somewhat shifted from Sasuke to Sakura as she'd removed his jacket, and he open-mouthed kissed her, displaying a pink tongue as it dragged with Sakura's over their lapping lips. Teasingly, he glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye to find the dark-haired boy watching with fascinated lust in his eyes as the two riled beings made drooling messes of each other.

In between tonguing Sakura's open mouth, Naruto winked wickedly at him, and he gestured Sasuke closer with his free hand. Sasuke smiled as he ripped off his own jacket, leaving his arms free in a cutoff black shirt. Growling low, he slammed his chest into Sakura's back, shoving the girl's shirt up with his hands while simultaneously kissing her neck and shoulders. Bare, pale skin met his darker, fevered fingers, and he knew Naruto must be taking in quite a sight: Sasuke's hands mercilessly fondling Sakura's bare, heaving breasts while the trapped drummer-girl gyrated heatedly against Naruto's bulging trousers.

"Fuck, God," Naruto gasped, dipping his head to lap both at Sakura's breasts and Sasuke's teasing hands, sucking on each of the digits on the masculine left hand before latching on to the feminine nipple. The noises leaving Sakura's wide-open mouth had Sasuke rocking his hips rhythmically against her arching back, and she mewled like a kitten as Naruto offered her other breast the same attention the previous one had been given. Sasuke suddenly shuddered as a teasing hand settled down on his thigh then viciously traveled up, fisting his rock hard erection under his pants like a pro.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke panted into the girl's ear, squeezing her breast with one hand, while his other sought out anything Uzumaki. How Naruto managed to simultaneously pleasure both Sakura and him was a concept he couldn't quite grasp at the moment— not with the boy's larger hand effortlessly unclasping his pants and diving beneath his boxers. "F-fuck… hahhh, Naruto…" Sasuke unabashedly rocked his hips both into the hand and Sakura's shivering back. Finally he found the crumpled heap of Naruto's tank top, sticking to the top of his chest and collar bone like a second skin. By the fabric, Sasuke pulled the blonde toward him to lock salivating mouths together. Tongues tied and flicked over each other, drooled on Sakura's shoulder and bit her flesh mercilessly in between fickle, passionate kisses. Sasuke felt the girl's head twist, saw out of the corner of his eye how she'd secured Naruto's exposed cock in her own hand, and felt her eager, smaller tongue join the furious kissing.

Sasuke hissed from the pleasure of both Naruto's and Sakura's salivating mouths over his, and his hand abandoned Sakura's exposed breasts to dip lower, diving into her hot red skirt and silk black panties. The softest patch of her flesh gave way to his quivering fingers until he could feel the sensitive and raging hot juices beneath. The girl jerked in his grasp; a loud squeak ripped from her panting lips. Sasuke flicked his own head a few inches backward to avoid being struck by her bucking body, his eyes swiveling briefly to the outside world. For a moment, he couldn't see anything behind a haze of lust-induced swirls. He was far too concerned with his own fingers and hands, which cleverly registered every inch of Sakura's body as it wracked under his ministrations.

— But twinkling with street lights and skyscrapers, the proximate city suddenly came into full and abrupt focus, and their hotel, a white angular building surrounded by palm trees and other, smaller structures, grew larger as their limo began to slow. Sasuke gritted his teeth in rage but knew that if the door opened now, the world would be greeted with the astonishing sight of each member of Team Seven half naked and in the throes of passion. Naruto and Sakura would never survive the embarrassment of such exposure, but the two were so busy tonguing each other that they hardly noticed the approaching danger.

"Clothes," he said hastily, retrieving his hand from Sakura's panties and pulling down her shirt in the next moment. The two jolted slightly in his arms and peered outside to the hotel. Already members of the press lined the sidewalk and were shooting their tinted windows.

"Dammit," Naruto muttered angrily, buttoning his own pants with one last chaste kiss to Sakura's mouth. "I thought they said we'd have an half an hour from the concert hall to the hotel."

Sasuke reflexively checked his studded silver watch while he felt Sakura arrange his trousers and hair into the correct position. "It's been half an hour."

The drummer girl snickered. "We're terrible."

Sasuke raised his gaze to the two pairs of bright eyes, still a little foggy with lust as much as he was. Though as he placed a stray lock of Sakura's pink hair away from her eyes and likewise helped Naruto button his jacket, he didn't quite mind the delay. God knew he loved the tension of it.

-oOo-

Band mates checking into hotel suites was supposed to be anything but sexual, but with Naruto and Sakura already dripping with pure, rich energy, (intensified especially after their bout of frenzied foreplay) even the mundane task of Sakura stepping one bare foot out of the car appeared to be some sort of erotic display. Likewise Naruto's casual flick of his blonde hair, sending the soft, spiked locks into a frenzy around his face, sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. The paparazzi, an eager hoard of photographers and reporters, snapped pictures repeatedly, the flashes of artificial light nearly blinding Sasuke in some instances. The security detail surrounded the trio on all sides and blocked the invasive paparazzi from entering the hotel after them as the three band mates stepped inside. Naruto paused a little as a younger security guard graciously held open the door for Sakura. Sasuke also reflected with narrowed eyes how the man seemed to be entirely too enthusiastic about the simple chore and watched as the man unabashedly looked the girl up and down like a wolf.

Sasuke snapped his feet to line his body up with hers, blocking the security guard's view with stone-cold eyes. Behind him, he felt Naruto sending dagger-like glares, but as they passed the guard, the moment ended. Neither Sakura nor the flashing cameras had noticed.

Inside, the hotel lobby practically glittered like diamonds, and Sasuke smirked with satisfaction. Obliged in his youth to dwell in humble accommodations, he never tired of posh surroundings, though he rarely spoke of his preference for luxury. While on tour, he didn't own many things himself, having found greater convenience in carrying as little as possible from place to place, but he could appreciate elegance and taste as well as any other artist. The front lobby stretched onward like a grand hallway, lined on one side with a row of reception desks, dark colored and elegant, while in the center and on the other side contemporary furniture sat tastefully placed. Sasuke's black boots clicked easily on the polished, earthy-colored stone floors as he, Naruto, and Sakura unceremoniously made their way to a set of wide golden elevators in the corner. Kakashi— Sasuke saw their manager's shock of white hair protrude from the eager crowd— would check them into their reserved suite. They'd stayed here before, of course, and knew the way.

The elevator was naturally vacant as the three of them strode inside. Just as the doors closed, Naruto— mischievous Naruto— slid a hand over Sasuke's shoulder, a device to keep his teammate as still as possible. In an almost feral gesture, he dragged his coarse tongue over the most sensitive part of Sasuke's neck, touching the tip of the studded ring dangling from his earlobe before withdrawing with a smirk.

Sasuke schooled his face into careful blankness, watching his reflection in the golden elevator doors. Sakura met his eyes in the makeshift mirror and reacted to the sight with a tiny hiss. She tilted her body toward him, similarly rubbing hands down the small of his back, up his shoulders, down again.

Sasuke chose to restrain himself, dark eyes boring into the reflection and watching with fascination as the two practically slithered over him. He forced himself to maintain control; the only part of Sasuke that registered the sexual assault was his now throbbing cock, which he hadn't noticed was standing rigidly at attention in his trousers. He waited, not breathing, as the elevator rose, watching them.

**11.**

**12.**

In the reflection Naruto met Sasuke's eyes, and he whispered in a husky voice. "Ohh, baby…"

**14.**

**15.**

Sakura's hands swept low as she let out a delicate purr. "You like it there, don't you?"

**16.**

Sasuke moaned and screwed his eyes shut, unable to keep watching. _"Hahh…"_

**17.**

The penthouse suite on the eighteenth floor arrived far too slowly. By the time it came, Sakura had already bitten Sasuke's neck, whispered more dirty words in his ear, and rummaged about inside his pants with her clever hands. In a similar gesticulation, Naruto had made casual love with Sasuke's ass, fondling the taught mounds into delicate pliancy, while continuously nibbling on his opposite ear.

_They're going to get it,_ Sasuke thought sadistically as his mouth released a tiny, pleasure-filled breath, unable to resist under their ministrations.

Sakura laughed into his neck as the elevator stopped with another _ding_, the two golden doors opening to their stylish penthouse suite. The main living area stretched out before them. A pure white couch and a stark black chair lay perpendicular to one another on the far side of the room, surrounding a flat-screen TV, while the other side hinted at the means to a kitchen but took the general appearance of a fully stocked bar. Suspended on a second, low-level tier in the corner, a massive white-sheeted bed with several black pillows on top of the spread sat innocently between two polished side-tables. Wide, sweeping windows stretching twenty feet up to the ceiling ran across the entire suite and offered a breathtaking, three-sixty view of the city.

With a last, loving slap to Sasuke's ass, Naruto whooped for joy and bolted into the room, already tackling the massive white couch and rolling about in the soft fabric with snickers. "This is amazing!" he cheered with his hands extended.

Sakura equally gasped at the sight and held a hand to her mouth. Sasuke wondered at them both: surely they'd seen hundreds of hotels decked out in similar splendor, but he noted that they always seemed to be grateful for their financial prowess, which allowed for so much luxury. Wealth had not been wasted on the adorable pinkette nor the mischievous blonde.

The splendor of the suite, unfortunately, was completely lost on Sasuke. The two musicians beside him— they were all that mattered. And now they were finally, _finally_ alone.

Naruto, now reclined and unprotected on the couch, was the closest. Sasuke didn't allow the blonde to take in the suite any longer. In a flash, he extended hands to clasp around the boy's jaw, seizing those peach-colored lips into a lusty kiss. The bright blue eyes, normally the color of an ocean's afternoon tide, darkened as he gripped Naruto to him, and they turned thunderous in between glances as Naruto _gasped_ in his hold but fervently kissed back, dragging his ever-playful tongue around Sasuke's. A soft, longing-filled sigh echoed across the spacious suite, and Sasuke registered that Sakura must have seen them.

His revelation proved to be true, for in the next moment he felt her from behind, wrapping hands around his waist and then splaying them upward toward his quivering torso. Where Naruto was firm, almost rock solid, and burning in front of him, Sakura's softness and sweet warmth stole over him like a thief from behind, intensifying in volume and power as she shifted and moved into a comfortable position, with her legs bent and surrounding the back half of his body. Sasuke's nerves expanded and convulsed under the treatments of two sets of skilled hands— hands that knew the places on his body that took away all his restraint. Practiced and able, the feminine hands curled up his chest and grazed soft nails over the hollow of his throat. At the same time, the other pair of palms, heavier and rougher, spread flat over the inner side of his thighs, running up to tease the sensitive flesh leading directly to his groin, but they stopped just as soft moans reluctantly escaped his panting lips. Mercilessly, they dragged back down away from the most heated part of his body.

Sakura began to whisper nonsense words, fiery little phrases that tickled his ear both physically and mentally. Between a particularly dirty passage, she sneakily slipped a hot, little tongue down the lobe of his ear, dragging it up to the very top and then dipping cleverly into the crevices of the sensitive cartilage, where two looped piercings flicked back and forth under her tongue. A shiver bloomed from the inner part of his neck and branched all the way down the front of his chest to settle into his hardening nipples. As if on cue, Naruto lowered his burning mouth to one of the buds, sucking on the sensitive flesh with a loud popping noise. Overwhelmed in dual sensations, Sasuke bucked and shuddered, unable to move his hands or even think under the onslaught.

From behind, Sakura seemed to take pleasure in his trembling frame, for she ran her hands back down his torso, briefly rubbing over the perked nipple Naruto had left unattended, and without ceremony she dove into the heat throbbing beneath his trousers. All semblance of control leaving him in an instant (for Naruto's touches had not ceased, and Sakura still playfully nipped at his ear and neck with her teeth) Sasuke bucked furiously, releasing a shout that was loud even to his ears.

He screwed his eyes shut and then quivered into complete stillness, his mouth moving, yet he was unable to find breath for words. Sakura continued to fist him expertly, drawing his throbbing cock from the restraint of his pants and curling her fingers around the veiny shaft in leisurely strokes. Sasuke deflated completely, sagging forward onto Naruto's broad, warm neck. Exposed, the sensation of cool air hitting his sensitive member contrasted sharply with her warm hand. Without warning, a clever digit looped around the bulging head, and Sasuke watched in dread fascination how an emerging bead of white liquid was dragged effortlessly from the weeping hole around the entire tip in one swoop.

Naruto broke from Sasuke's now red nipple, dragging his tongue up his chest to the pale, rippling neck. A low growl rumbled in Naruto's chest, resonating inside Sasuke's: the only warning the dark-haired boy received before Naruto opened his mouth wide, sinking sharp canines into the sensitive hollow of Sasuke's throat.

"Hahh, Naruto!" he cried helplessly as a roll of shivers sprang from the point of contact and trailed down, down, down to where Sakura's eager hands stroked him. He felt himself grow in her palm and heard her delighted gasp of breath.

Viciously, Naruto sucked and bit. Sasuke could feel the flesh pucker and redden under the harsh treatment. Another low moan escaped his mouth, followed by swift, panted breaths. Finally able to move, he quickly reached up for the blonde hair, pulling roughly at the rebellious locks and breathing into the tanned neck.

Behind him, Sakura's pace on his shaft quickened expertly, and Sasuke released another cry, louder than the others by far and uneven from her vicious rhythm. He grit his teeth, cried out again, and then buried his head back into Naruto's crimson neck, roaring into the skin. "Ughhh, stop, _stop," _he begged suddenly._ "_I'm... fuckin' gonna… hah…"

"Do it," Naruto whispered in between deep kisses and bites. "Fuckin' cum, Sasuke."

"We'll spoil you," agreed Sakura his opposite ear. Behind him, he felt rather than saw her sink her teeth into his neck, kiss up the path a bulging vein left in its wake, and then settle on his ear. Her vicious hands continued to pump him, skillfully rubbing the leaking slit with her thumb and forefinger and then dragging her entire palm back down the entire shaft.

"F-f-_fuuuuuuck_," he cried, shuddering and moaning. A stream of hot liquid burst from his cock onto Sakura's pumping hands, Naruto's stomach, and Sasuke's as well, and he quivered once more, spent and exhausted all at once.

But the girl— wicked, wicked, _**wicked**_ girl— moaned a little in his ear, and she dragged her hands into the steamy essence pooling on his still-throbbing shaft and stomach. Then without any sort of hesitation placed two dripping fingers into her pink lips. Her tongue drew across the appendages like a cat's over milk. Sasuke shivered once more.

"Naruto," he heard her sigh, and she extended the same hand. "Taste him."

Naruto's fierce blue eyes were predatory as he growled, eagerly lapping at her wet fingers before kissing and licking up her wrist, arm, to her shoulder, until he finally raised an arm to grasp her hand. Pulling her so she was flush against Sasuke's back, Naruto kissed her moaning mouth fervently. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched through a haze of growing lust as his cum leaked from both their lips and dripped down their throats, onto his sweaty shoulder. Between the pair of juicy tongues, they appeared to speak the same sort of wild, hot language that resonated like a vibration through Sasuke's trembling body.

"God fucking dammit," he breathed in awe.

"Fuck!" Naruto snarled in the same second, and his body somehow grew hotter under Sasuke's hands. Something in his cum put Naruto into some sort of a frenzy. Without warning he lunged, pushing Sasuke and Sakura down to the light wooden floors in a hubbub of arms and legs.

Sasuke heard Sakura yelp in surprise behind him, saw her hair spill about her shoulders in a wild flurry and land about her head. On her back and now positioned under both men, she inhaled lustily at their combined weight. Sasuke could not move himself for a moment, confronted with the lust-filled animal Naruto had become. Somehow, he found himself being mauled by an aggressive mouth, while he felt rough hands push past him to the small girl beneath them. They tore clothing off Sakura as if her skirt and sheer blouse had been setting her on fire. The thin garments shredded like paper beneath the barrage, soon exposing two perfect, pale breasts to the chill of the room. Whatever fabric left clinging to her skin was easily yanked and thrown from her body as if it was the worst kind of offense. Sasuke watched it in riveted silence, until the beast that was Naruto abruptly turned on him with a fierce glance. Before he could react, Naruto's hands were lifting the clothing completely from Sasuke's body, removing the jacket, dress shirt and undershirt with as little decorum as he'd done for Sakura. When he was completely free of his upper clothes, Naruto's powerful hands grasped him by the shoulders and flung him down upon Sakura's quaking body, now much chillier from the natural cold of the room.

But Naruto continued and grabbed Sasuke's hands with enough force to turn him into a puppet, forcing him to rub mercilessly across Sakura's breasts to the point where they reddened in protest to such rough behavior. Under him, however, Sakura cried out and gyrated her hips pleasingly with the rhythm his moving hands made against her flesh. One of her hands sneakily, impatiently, began to travel down to her black panties, itching to add to her own pleasure. But Sasuke, remembering how she'd tortured him at the concert and then later in the elevator, grabbed the traveling hand with a satisfied smirk. Free of Naruto's grip, Sasuke now trapped the girl's hands beneath one of his, using the other to once again drag across her torso in fierce, erotic patterns.

"Suck them," Naruto commanded in a breath at his ear.

Sakura moaned and whimpered as Sasuke obeyed with a delighted hiss. Sasuke palmed the mounds with both hands, then bowed his head to bite up the white skin tantalizingly just before he latched onto delicious, pink nipple. Naruto groaned his approval in Sasuke's ear, and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful drummer girl assisting his mouth with her eager hands, pushing her breasts up until they grew fuller on Sasuke's tongue. Gyrating and humming in pleasure, she moved her body up and down, intentionally tantalizing and displaying for him, for Naruto, how gorgeous she truly was.

Fully erect again, Sasuke groaned and pulled back a fraction, so he could watch her eroticism up close, refusing to touch her but to enjoy the tension— sweet tension— build in his own body. Pink cherry blossoms— the curling, flowing tattoo Sasuke had bought for her last summer— danced up Sakura's left hip and curved delightfully up into the side of her left breast. With a whisper, he bent and followed the line of the tattoo up with his tongue, enjoying the girl's twitches and moans underneath him, until finally he reached her pink nipple once again. Latching onto the sensitive flesh, he hummed happily as Sakura let out halting cries and fisted her hands almost painfully into his dark locks.

"Pants, Sasuke," he heard from behind him. Naruto's eyes had shifted again. Scarily bright, they boasted a strange shade of passionate blue that Sasuke knew only he and Sakura had ever seen. The powerful tan hands wrapped around Sasuke's ass, tugging on the belt of his pants in an attempt to rip the stubborn things off, though they remained secure about Sasuke's waist.

Below him, Sakura slowed her gyrations, green eyes bright with another evil idea. She snickered lustily as she once again palmed Sasuke's hardened member, which was still protruding from behind the pant lines from her earlier explorations. Swiftly, she loosened his metal-studded belt and threw it over her head to land in the pile of clothes they'd been making in the corner. His pants easily drew down under both her and Naruto's combined efforts, and Sasuke, so lost and unable to move in staring at both of them, couldn't do a damn thing but gasp from the sensation, still sensitive from his earlier ejaculation. From behind him, Naruto mauled the under side of his ass appreciatively, dragging a red-hot hand over his sensitive balls.

"Ah, fuck, Sasuke," the blonde hissed, next palming and spreading the cheeks before him.

Now finally Sasuke found his voice. Naruto's hands were like lava, igniting him, and he groaned into Sakura's ears, grasping her breasts once more as he greedily sucked at her mouth. Just as Naruto began to spit and moisten Sasuke's exposed hole, Sasuke began to fiddle expertly with the black lace of Sakura's only remaining article of clothing: sexy, sheer panties. Sasuke groaned again.

"Fucking beautiful." He met her startling green eyes with his own. "You're so goddamn— _**fuck**_!"

Behind him, Naruto had unexpectedly plunged in a finger, so expertly driven that it struck Sasuke's prostate at first impact. Laughing maliciously, Naruto drove in another finger in the next moment, still hitting that spot with professional accuracy. All thoughts but his own need for satisfaction completely driven from his head, Sasuke hurriedly pushed Sakura's panties to one side and dove his own fingers into her waiting, wet body.

Sakura threw her head back and cried at the intense contact, but as Sasuke's hand drove her backward, her sweaty skin dragged painfully across the wooden floors. Her visage of pleasure stopped almost immediately and turned into a crumpled expression of agony. She threw her hands over her head in an attempt to lift herself from the hardened floor, but to no avail.

Sasuke stopped instantly.

"No, keep going," she moaned, thrusting her hips down against his hand, though even as she spoke she tried to afford herself a more comfortable position.

Naruto, behind Sasuke, must have been staring at the girl as well, for his perusal of the dark-haired boy's lily ass had ceased. Sasuke turned and met blue eyes.

"Bed," they said simultaneously, ignoring Sakura's assertions that she'd be fine on the floor too. Sasuke lifted her with ease, kissing her mouth to stop her protests. Naruto led the way to the bed, removing the tank top and pants he'd been wearing with cavalier giddiness. His eyes roved Sasuke and Sakura eagerly as he approached them, kissing Sasuke, kissing Sakura until he could shove them both down on the plush white comforter on top of the bed.

Sasuke fell with the girl, who wrapped slender legs around his waist. He could feel her arousal drip onto his hips and loved the sensation of tender, hot wetness against him. He lapped eagerly at her neck, then moved to kiss her jaw and found her green, twinkling eyes with his own. There was an unspoken moment to gain permission, which she gave with an anticipatory mewl. Biting his lower lip, he guided his hips forward and nearly expired on the spot from such tender heat surrounding him on all sides. Sakura cried out, but this time in pleasure, grappling Sasuke's back with her shaking fingers.

"God_damn_, you two," Sasuke heard Naruto whisper behind him. "So hot." Sasuke groaned as Naruto's continued perusal of his ass began, this time starting with the two fingers that rocked in and out of him in time with his own thrusts into Sakura.

Wicked jolts of agonizing pleasure rocketed up from the tightening sack of his balls into his engorged member, and he hung his head low into Sakura's neck. Wanton screams of lust echoed across the bedroom, and Sasuke had to think for a moment before he realized they were coming from him. Underneath him, Sakura clawed at his back, sending jolts of added pleasure with the pain across the pale expanse. Naruto's tease continued until it became unbearable, blinding in its ecstasy yet maddeningly _not enough _to bring him to the point he craved.

"Come-fucking-_on_, Naruto!" Sasuke growled finally, flicking his head behind him. It was rare for Sasuke to bottom, much less be begging for it, so Naruto altogether stopped for a moment. Sakura screwed her head around Sasuke's shoulders and made a similar comment, though it was distorted with another series of thrusts. Finally, Naruto obliged with a moan, thrusting into Sasuke in the same instant the boy took another hesitant plunge into the girl.

Sasuke cried out in combined pleasure and pain, slamming a balled fist down onto the whitened sheets just beside Sakura's head. It had been too long since Naruto had entered him, and he felt stretched to near ripping under the blonde's considerable size. For a moment, he could not find the strength to stir, but underneath him Sakura moved herself, grinding her hot flesh over his shaft and blasting the pain away with intense pleasure. Wordlessly, he thanked her with a searing kiss to her pink lips, and that was when Naruto moved out then thrust back into him. Sasuke gasped, that wild heat rushing from inside his spine through his balls and rocking through the sensitive tip of his cock in an electric current. He moaned low and thrust into Sakura. The collective sensation of filling and being filled drove him from all sanity, and Naruto's maddeningly slow pace only made it worse. The dirty words Sakura loved so much flew from Sasuke's mouth in surprisingly poetic twists, his instincts as a songwriter overriding his attempts at foul language.

The girl, however, was nearly driven mad by them, her moans growing in intensity and volume as Naruto drove fiercely into Sasuke. They were one undulating, feral beast, connected through Sasuke's quivering body. Naruto's hands ghosted up Sasuke's ass, up his back until he reached Sasuke's neck and mouth. Driving two fingers into the dark-haired boy's drooling lips, he coated each digit in dripping liquid before rubbing it sensually over Sakura's sensitive, pink nipples. Such an erotic sight sent Sasuke over the edge, and he plowed into the feminine, warm folds with a screamed curse. Naruto, soon lost in savage lust, drove into Sasuke with equally fervent motions until the entire room echoed with the combined cries of three impassioned super stars.

Sasuke now understood why all those women swooned at Naruto's voice. Panted in his ear like a chorus, the Uchiha shivered at the low timber and velvet undertone. Sakura's own cries of ecstasy also held a pleasing note, high and melodious, creatively soft yet hissing with deviousness as she moaned dirty, dirty words up to Naruto, telling him to _fuck Sasuke, fuck him 'till he comes._

Sasuke could feel his release approaching once again, driven further than the others with both Naruto and Sakura pleasing him so thoroughly, but he refused to expire a second time with his two lovers yet unsatisfied. He lowered a quivering hand to Sakura's moist thigh, caressing it until he dipped further downward, rubbing viciously at the tight center of heat between her legs.

"_Oh, Sasuke_!" she screamed, throwing her head back into the sheets. He could feel her tighten around him, pulsating and roaring like siren, until her whole body began to shake like a leaf in the wind.

Sasuke couldn't take the tightness, growling in an attempt to keep his approaching crisis in check, but the constriction in his body traveled like a current back to Naruto's throbbing shaft, squeezing the blonde _just fucking right_. His abrupt roar was the only warning Sasuke received as he felt both of his lovers tense around him in a culmination of hot juices and shaky cries. Sasuke's mind went blank, the blood rushed from his head, and he saw stars. He came with a breathless gasp, riding out his orgasm with slow, furtive pumps into Sakura's now hazy body. The pink cherry blossoms on her hips swirled in his vision, and with a sigh he collapsed on her heaving chest.

"Hahh, fuck," he heard Naruto breathe, disconnecting from Sasuke with a hiss. He could feel the boy's release pool down his left thigh until Naruto drew the sticky cum into his fingers. "Come here, Sakura."

Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, feral lust once again returning as she climbed Sasuke's boneless body, holding him up. She moaned a little as she extended her tongue to kiss, lap, and bite Naruto's wet fingers. Her tongue still white from the discharge, she licked and kissed Sasuke's lips fervently until he was moaning around the salty, exotic taste of _Naruto_ in Sakura's mouth. Almost absently, he extended a hand to grasp Naruto's wrist, pulling the blonde down with the two of them. Now Sasuke could feel both Naruto's and Sakura's weight on him, and he'd never felt more complete.

The sexual vixen in Sakura seemed to go to sleep as they exchanged the rest of Naruto's cum between their three mouths. It wasn't unexpected when she sighed contentedly and buried her head into Naruto's neck, wrapping tiny hands around his shoulders, and Sasuke chuckled. "Bath, Sakura?" he whispered into her hair before giving Naruto a slow kiss on swollen lips.

She hummed an affirmative, repositioning her grip on Naruto so that when he effortlessly lifted her, she did not fall. Three naked teens walked across the expanse of the bed area to the side door where a pristine, white bathroom lay in silence. The Jacuzzi-styled tub glimmered under the dim lights, and Naruto placed the girl inside when it was half full, joining her in the next minute. Soap was already pre-placed inside a tiny holder in the corner of the tub along with a few bottles of shampoo. Naruto took the soap and lathered it in his hands, rubbing the girl's back in slow, loving gestures, while she leaned contentedly against him.

"Sasuke?"

He blinked, jolted from watching them. His eyes questioned.

"You're not going to get in?" Sakura asked in a sigh, extending her hands to receive him.

Struck suddenly with inspiration, Sasuke motioned for them to wait with one hand and bolted back into the bedroom. As he'd previously instructed the hotel staff, a small notepad and a black pen was placed inside one of the nightstands. Retracting them from the drawer, he rushed back into the bathroom and used the edge of the tub as a solid surface to write on.

He flicked his head back to Naruto briefly, taking in the blonde's soft expression as he kissed Sakura's temple while he rubbed soap along her soft body. The pink-haired girl appeared to wilt in his tan hands, turning to pale-skinned goo with long sighs. She turned to lay her head against the wide chest, leaving small affectionate kisses on the pectorals and moving up until she reached his mouth with hers.

Sasuke watched and scribbled words in muted fascination. The pair before him didn't utter a word. They both knew Sasuke well enough to say nothing—to let him have his time. Another lyric poured out of his brain into his fingers until the entire page was full and then the next.

When he was finished, he deposited the book back into the drawer so he knew where to turn if inspiration ever came again. Returning to the bathroom, he was confronted once again with two pairs of bright eyes.

"_In_," Naruto said for both of them. Sakura's impatient expression intensified, and Sasuke willingly obliged, sliding into the girl's waiting arms. The water was a little cooler than he wanted, but that was punishment for keeping the other two waiting for so long.

"Can't inspiration come a little bit later?" Sakura teased as she turned his back to her; gently she massaged him from behind. "We never get to snuggle with you right after."

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally but felt the heat rise to his cheeks, embarrassed and little perturbed at his own inability to control his artistic urges. "I can't help it," he said quietly.

In a soothing gesture (for she must have sensed his uncomfortable turn of emotions) the girl pressed a soft kiss to his neck, and Sasuke soon felt Naruto's larger hands join hers on his back. "Always after sex though," he heard the blonde boy murmur. "I bet you've got a whole 'nother song written. Think it'll be a hit?"

Sasuke turned back to face them. Naruto's eyes still held their passionate aquamarine color; Sakura lips were cool and soft against the corner of his neck. No, it wouldn't be a big one, he thought as he leaned to hold them both. It'd be a ballad, a love song. Three-fourths of their fan-base wouldn't appreciate it for what it was, but he knew once Naruto and Sakura heard it, they would know.

That was all that really mattered.

After one of the biggest shows of their careers, the three members of Team Seven lay on each other in the bathtub, warm and contented.

"What will you call it?" Naruto hummed to Sasuke.

The dark-haired boy sighed and kissed both sets of lips before closing his eyes. Their arms wrapped lovingly about him as he whispered, "_Our Song_."

**Track One End**

**So how'd you like it? I'm afraid since there's only going to be three parts, all reviews will be exceptionally agreeable! Tell me how you like the description! Tell me what songs you listened to while reading it! (I personally listened to a SHAT ton of My Chemical Romance and Ludo) Tell me whatever's on your mind, but do tell me something.**


	2. Track 2

**Track** **Two**

"**Horror of Our Love"**

The fans' screams had died to nothing but a few murmurs. Mid-way through the opening concert on a brand new tour, Naruto allowed his face to slide carefully into blankness as he stepped away from the mic, bending to pick up the golden bass guitar from its black stand. An echoing roar sounded from the bemused crowd as Sasuke stepped away from his usual position on the left side of the stage, crossing Naruto to take the blonde's place at the mic. Naruto saw the look of unabashed rage flash through the Uchiha's eyes before settling, like his, to indifference.

He didn't waste time, seizing the vintage microphone by its silver stand, lowering his head to purr into it.

"**I'm a killer—"**

Sasuke's voice was black velvet, smooth as a kiss, and as sensual as a lover's sweet-nothings. The ladies in the crowd cried, their few voices echoing in the background of his tenor. Naruto blinked as the spotlights adjusted to the ballad, rolling along with Naruto's guitar strings. Sasuke dipped his head to sing the next line…

But Naruto felt the dark-haired boy's hesitation, and his heart lurched. When Sasuke turned frightened eyes back to him, he gave an imperceptible nod and a slight smile: encouraging, supportive.

A brief flash of relief flooded Sasuke's face but was lost as he turned away once more. Naruto cast his eyes to the back of the stage, where Sakura sat on her stool behind her massive hot-pink drum stand. Her arms remained motionless at her sides as her face sickened into an unnaturally pale color. Livid, green eyes widened and reflected the apparitions of their cumulative past.

Sasuke forged on, his voice saccharine and composed— deadly in its innate eroticism.

**I'm a killer…**

**Cold and wrathful…**

Team Seven hated this song.

It had been delved up from a spread of their earlier music collection— back from before their initial coming-out five years ago— and the studio had insisted that such an emotionally intense ballad be re-mastered and played in this, their first concert of Team Seven's newest album_. Shippuuden_ was intended to become Team Seven's expansion of themselves: from a mere teen rock group to respected artists, and while "Horror of Our Love" was a beautiful, haunting melody that certainly worked well with _Shippuuden_'s more serious aura, each of the band mates hadn't wished for it to be brought into the open. At the first suggestion, Sasuke had protested it vehemently, resentful that a song so full of bad memories be one of the openers to their biggest concert line yet. Likewise horrified that Naruto would be replaced as lead singer for the ballad, Sakura had agreed with Sasuke, that the song should be left in the dark for all eternity.

Naruto, however, had been silent throughout the entire exchange, thoughtful and reminiscent. A familiar ache had welled up in his chest at even remembering the old song and the consequent recollections of the old Team Seven.

…_When they'd started out over six years ago, Sasuke had been lead singer and guitar. Sakura had been bassist. Naruto had been drummer. _

_They'd struggled mightily, learning their separate instruments while simultaneously living off the streets as vagabonds and thieves, homeless and destitute after being kicked out of school and corresponding foster homes. They'd spent time in seedy bars and dirty clubs, until, miraculously, one of the owners of a quiet nighttime pub offered them a small-time gig as live musicians on Friday nights. Sasuke, terrible and cold-hearted in his youth, had written the song one night after a show, while Naruto begged one of the bartenders for leftover food and Sakura sat solemnly in the corner. Vampiric, corporeal, and desperate, Sasuke had sung it one night by himself, a rusty, aged guitar in his hands… _

**I've murdered half the town…**

**Left you love notes on their headstones…**

**And I'll fill the graveyards…**

Snapped forcefully back to the present, Naruto curled his back inward, fingers skimming over the bass cords while his eyes glazed over in thought. Sakura's drum came smoothly over the loudspeakers, floating like a current just under Sasuke's rhythmic voice.

-oOo-

**Alone, Sasuke had been discovered that night in the bar. And he'd left them. **

**He'd abandoned them.**

-oOo-

_The night pub at Ichiraku Square had known better days. Long winter months shriveled its wooden window frames, cracked a solitary glass window in not one but two separate places, and when the snow fell in dusty torrents, the dingy bar was almost buried in between the inner city's buildings. Obscured between a run down apartment complex and one of the older stone overpasses, the bar looked to be cut almost by chance into membrane of the metropolis. A single neon blue sign below a hanging arch, marked "Pub", was the only indication that it was indeed an establishment of any kind; the old wooden door, similarly embellished, creaked on its rusted hinges when opened. Cigarette smoke, the first sight and smell to greet a casual customer, overran the place, high and thick like ink in water, visible even in the sparse, blue lighting. A narrow pathway between low, well-used tables lead strait to the bar at the center, indicated only by the long, worn slab itself and the same blue light casting down in smoky wisps from an overhanging lamp. From the bar, a series of small, two-seater tables and a random piling of chairs lead to a three-foot elevation of the floorboards: what the diminutive establishment called a stage. _

_Tonight, despite the quiet, run-down nature of the pub itself, there wasn't an empty spot in the house. Normally vacant chairs creaked under the weights of unexpected guests, who sipped on their martinis and smoked long drags of their cigarettes; some of them were yet removing long winter coats, while others rummaged about toward the bar for another round. The ladies in the crowd could all identify with one another, catching the red blushes on each other's cheeks the moment the stage lights flickered bright enough for them to see. The gentlemen, if they'd come with ladies, looked on with envious glares, and nursed cold beers. On the three-foot elevation, a corner barstool sat complacently on the wooden panels, and a young man, the only truly visible creature in the entire pub, sat perched on the stool. In his pale hands he tenderly held a black acoustic guitar. Despite its obvious state of disrepair, it hummed delightfully under its master's ministrations, and the master in question lowered his head to the standing microphone, literally purring into the device, eyes closed tightly with the sound. _

_**I'm a killer…**_

_**Cold and wrathful…**_

_If those ladies in the audience weren't so enamored with the singer's natural charm and appeal, for indeed his rebellious ebony locks and sharp, angular features looked near angelic in the sparse lights, they may have noticed the hollowness of his cheekbones, the unattractive stain adorning his gray coat, or the fact that when his pant legs lifted with the shifting of his feet, one sock did not match the other. As they were, however, they could only sit or stand or stumble (if they were already intoxicated) and listen. One of them, a young red-head with a sharp nose and equally decisive eyes, pulled out a shimmering black cellphone, waiting for the ringtone to stop before holding the device out to the sound, not bothering to talk to the person on the other end. _

_He'd arrive shortly._

_The bartender's name was Ayame. A petite, brown-haired young woman, she smiled softly at the sound of the cool voice rumbling over the speakers and absently polished an already clean glass. Uniformed and with her hair back, she looked just a little older than her twenty-two years, though the fluidity with which her hands moved from cup to cup, pouring, serving, and cleaning, hinted at experience or talent in her craft that far exceeded her age. A gruff request for a glass of beer had her unconsciously filling a lager cup before she'd bothered to look at her customer. When she made to hand the full glass to the one who'd requested it, she stopped and smirked. _

"_Maybe __**after**__ you turn twenty-one, Naruto."_

_The kid before her, for he was just that, a boy no older than sixteen with outrageously messy blonde hair and quirky blue eyes, laughed and waggled his brows. "Aw, come on, Aya. One time won't kill you. Besides, I'll get it whether it's from you or not."_

"_Oh, I know," she said with the rise of an angular eyebrow. "Though I honestly don't think kids like you should be drinking so young anyway. But please tell me you weren't here for a drink, Naruto. Technically you're not supposed to be __**in**__ here anyway."_

_He waved a hand dismissively but then scooted closer to her so he could speak lower despite the music in the background. "I was actually wondering if you could loan me some silverware."_

"_Silverware?"_

"_Yeah, like a fork or something."_

_She eyed him quizzically. His eyes, always alight with some sort of mischief and an ever-present smile, were surprisingly serious for such an odd request. Her expression wordlessly asked for an explanation. Fumbling into his faded winter coat, he retrieved a small, square packet about the size of his hand. Ayame burst into laughter. _

"_You need a fork to eat your ramen?"_

"_Can I use the microwave too, please? And a bowl?" he added with another smile. Ayame sighed expressively, took the packet from his hands and set about to making him a bowl of his favorite cup ramen. _

"_You really love this stuff, don't you?" she said while shaking her head. _

"_Well, to tell you the truth, it's not for me today. Sakura's kind of come down with something, and I figured something hot would do her good."_

"_Well, honestly, if you really want to help her, you ought to get her soup. This stuff will probably kill her before it makes her better." Intending it as a joke, Ayame laughed at herself, turning back to the boy. Downcast, Naruto tried and failed at a humoring smile. Ayame's heart fell. _

"_Naruto… is she really that bad?"_

"_Well, we uh," he turned his face away from her, wiping his eyes. The stage lights cast him in an eerie blue glow. "We can't afford much else, you know? Couldn't even buy her a proper coat 'till last week, which is why she's sick I think."_

_Ayame took her time to truly study the boy. She'd always known that he'd worn the same bright orange coat day after day, even after staining it several times, but she'd simply assumed that he favored the coat above all the other ones he had. The torn pair of jeans he wore also appeared to be overly familiar as well as the near decimated pair of shoes on his feet. Now that she thought about it, she saw him in the bar more often than not, never outside of it. Never heard him talk about his parents. Or about school for that matter. Ayame wouldn't be surprised if he was from a poorer family; half the damn city was being hit with the recession, but Naruto's state of dress and thinness (she could see each bone in his pale, bluish hands now that she looked closely) indicated a level of money troubles that could borderline poverty. _

"_Hey, I think there's a can of soup back here," she said, bending to one of the small, employee pantries under the bar and withdrawing an old tin cylinder. _

_His blue eyes lit right back up, fireworks in the dark, smoky room. "Would you mind?"_

"_Of course not!" She loaded another bowl full of the canned soup, then placed it into the microwave after the ramen was finished. She slid the steaming bowl across the bar and watched with a smile as he dug in mercilessly, positively beaming. Another few minutes, and she began to wash dishes again, waiting for the soup to cook. "Hey, Naruto, you aren't in… some sort of trouble, are you? You doing alright?"_

"_Sasuke looks really good out there tonight," Naruto said wistfully, ignoring her question. Sighing, Ayame followed his wandering eyes up to the stage, to the dark-haired boy who was still singing into the microphone. _

"_Shouldn't you and Sakura be up there with him? Oh…" She caught herself. _

_He smiled sheepishly back at her. "I volunteered to stay behind to take care of her tonight." He gestured to the stage. "But I'm glad he's holding his own up there. Sometimes when it's all three of us, he gets really stoic on purpose, as if he's trying to level us out or something. Crazy ass." He chuckled to himself, but Ayame didn't miss the look of unfettered affection cross his face. The smile hovering at the corner of his mouth was unconscious and held true warmth that she normally associated with boyfriends as they looked on their girls. She shook her head at that thought and wondered if she'd been working too long. _

"_Maybe he should go solo more often," Naruto said quietly. _

"_No way," Ayame replied, careful to keep her voice light. "He's good on his own, but when you're all together…" She could think of almost a dozen times offhand where she'd felt literal goose bumps while hearing the young trio perform on a Friday night. There was something almost ethereal about the three of them, as if Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were somehow__** meant**__ to be together. "It's magical," she finished lamely, unable to convey what she truly felt. _

_Naruto smirked. "Thanks, that's good to hear, Aya. Oh, is that the soup?"_

_The salty smell wafting through the air hit Ayame's nose just after his, and she reacted just in time to stop the microwave before the soup overheated. Taking out the bowl, she gingerly placed it in his waiting fingers. He thanked her profusely for both and hurried on out of the way and out of her sight. _

_Ayame, like many of the bar employees and customers, had no idea that three teenagers had been granted residency in the bar in exchange for performing nightly for barely any pay. Of course, she had no idea that Naruto was one of those teenagers. The second sat in the blue spotlight, strumming on his guitar and singing those pleasing notes into the microphone. The third was fitfully asleep. _

_Two bowls of steaming broth in each hand, Naruto navigated out of sight. He walked behind a silvery, ripped curtain, passed a series of old dressing chambers and entered a narrow, dim corridor lined on each side with doors. Inside one of them, the trio that would become Team Seven lived in a pile of dirty clothes and old, instant-food wrappers. _

_Naruto grinned as he entered the room, whispering to the sleeping girl that her meal had arrived. Sakura lay in a curled ball under and on top of the clothes. She cracked an eye at his entrance but did nothing more, her pale, sickly face wrinkling a little at the idea of moving even if it was to eat. _

"_Come on now," Naruto prodded, gently lifting her into a sitting position. She grumbled a little but leaned onto him as she silently ate the provided soup. A tiny, whispered "Thank you," was all she managed before falling asleep once more. Naruto removed his own jacket, placing it about her shoulders before digging back into his bowl of ramen noodles, savoring the warm taste in his mouth as he slurped without a care. Dirt lined his cheeks and clung to the bags under his eyes. Near the end of the bowl, he placed the fork Ayame had leant him to the side and dug his messy hands into the bowl to shovel the broth into his mouth. The burn of the hot water against his hands didn't stop him from continuing to slurp down the rest of the meal. Beside him, Sakura slept like the dead, her overly thin frame shaking a little in fitful dreams. With his free hand, Naruto pulled a worn gray blanket from under his rump and placed it around her shoulders over his jacket. Still, she shook. _

_He had barely finished his noodles when Sasuke burst into the room. _

_Naruto grinned. "Hey, buddy, how was—"_

_He paused. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, digging his hands into the rough pile of clothing and pulling a few dirty articles into a loose pack. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_Ignoring him, the dark-haired boy retracted a wad of stray cash— a few dozen ones and a couple of tens, that night's earnings for the show— and dropped them to the wooden floor of the dress room. He still didn't look at Naruto. Beside the blonde boy, Sakura stirred slightly at the noise, her green eyes cracking open for the briefest of moments before slipping back closed. A shuddering cough wracked her body, and Naruto pulled the blanket higher on her shoulders. _

_Taking advantage of his distraction, Sasuke bolted from the room. _

"_Hey, what the—" Naruto quickly got to his feet, following the dark-haired boy down the corridor. "Sasuke, what is it? Stop!"_

_He did, his back to Naruto, visibly shaking if the quivering of his flared hair said anything. _

"_Sasuke," Naruto whispered, distressed. This wasn't the first time he'd caught his friend in a mad dash for the door out of the bar, out of the city, out of their lives. Sasuke's past was a mess of dilapidated memories, seething rage, and a genuine fear of forming strong bonds with others. Naruto knew only a fraction of his history, whispered to both him and Sakura under the cover of darkness and only after the consumption of voracious amounts of alcohol. In essence, both he and Sakura knew Sasuke was damaged goods. He lived a life haunted by images of a family he'd possessed in his youth— a family that had somehow been stripped from him. Violently. _

_Now Sasuke's back presented him an image that would forever haunt him: a piece of Naruto's heart, calloused and blackened, turned ever away from him. Sasuke did not move a muscle as he spoke. _

"_I've received an offer. From a record company. Oto Inc. One of the big guys." _

_Naruto's breath caught in the back of his throat, nearly choking him. Somehow all feeling melted away from his body, numbing him down to his fingertips._

"_The president saw me tonight and wanted me. Just __**me**__. And I can't… I __**won't **__keep living like this."_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_I'm leaving this damn place," he continued icily. "You and Sakura forget about me. Stay the hell away from me."_

_Sasuke then took a step forward, so purposeful and so frighteningly emotionless that Naruto couldn't move for fear his heart would clot and stop beating. The blonde boy understood it all fully without any other words. Sasuke had been discovered that night; someone had heard Sasuke's song and had fashioned an offer tempting and real enough for Sasuke to lunge at it. The benefactor, Oto, one of the record labels Naruto himself had dreamed would take them one day, obviously didn't know about or give a damn about himself or Sakura— mere friends of the talent. And Sasuke, either in desperation or sheer contempt, hadn't refused the offer on their behalf. _

_This betrayal, locked so decidedly into place by his biting, cold words, could not be denied as a momentary lapse of judgment or an impassioned reaction to another one of his nightmares. Sasuke was in full use of his facilities, and he was choosing of his own free will to abandon both Naruto and the sick girl lying back in their shared, tiny room in exchange— more than likely— for fame, wealth, and fortune._

_**Or at least somewhere warm to sleep,**__ Naruto thought bitterly._

_Sasuke cleared the hallway in less than fifteen seconds, blinding Naruto for a moment in the light of the opening door and then deafening him by slamming it shut. For a long time— minutes, or it could have been hours— Naruto did not move, not even when the motion-sensitive lights (the owner's poor attempt at saving a dime on electricity bills) dimmed into pitch-blackness. _

_It was in the dark that Naruto finally allowed the tears to wash down his face. He crumpled and cried alone. _

_The lights turned on as the soft padding of feet approached him, and he heard her sobs as well as he heard his own. Sakura sat beside him, pale as a ghost and sickly, pink hair hanging in inky clumps around her neck and shoulders. She didn't look beautiful at all. Her frail limbs moved with a slow aching motion; her sniffles and the snot running from her nose was unattractive. Yet as she extended hands to hold him, he still felt the familiar swell of emotion take him as she both loved and reassured him in the simple gesture. Pained and broken as she was— for he knew she loved Sasuke more than she loved herself— she didn't hesitate to hold him up. _

_Inwardly, he thanked her for it. _

"_I promise you," he whispered, and she raised green orbs to lock with his, both teary and broken-hearted. "Things will get better. We'll be a family again.____It's the promise of a lifetime, Sakura__**."**_

_She nodded, and when she opened her eyes to meet his once more, he saw the innate intelligence inside her, so keen and sharp that he gasped at it. _

"_You were awake," he said. "You heard everything, didn't you?"_

_She didn't need to confirm it. Her eyes spoke all the words he needed. Of the three of them, Sakura's analytical intelligence outweighed both Sasuke's raw talent and Naruto's incessant energy. Smarter than any other person he'd met in his life (though she rarely used her cleverness to its full potential) she had probably seen Sasuke's departure coming, though perhaps she had denied the possibility with the sheer force of her own denial. Now, however, he could see a darkening rage behind the shimmering green of her eyes. Her innate sweetness— the warm, gooey substance within her that had always kept their now broken, little family together— shriveled before his disbelieving eyes, and a new sort of Sakura replaced the one that died. _

_Another few tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he mourned Sakura's lost innocence, one of the few parts of his miserable existence that he'd depended on. She wiped his tears away with the back of her black sleeve and held his face in her small hands. _

"_Things need to change, Naruto," she whispered. Her words rasped, and he realized that her cold had taken an ill effect on her voice. "He's abandoned us now, but we can't abandon our hope. We'll have to prove him wrong. He left us because he thinks we're weak— that we'll slow him down." Sakura's words were venom on her tongue. "We'll prove him wrong. We'll fucking prove him wrong."_

_Her eyes were terrible, cold as the winter night outside, and for years to come Naruto wouldn't see the soft, sweet Sakura he'd known as a child. She kept them alive with her cold, analytical abilities, of course; but Sasuke's abandonment had succeeded in both awakening a sleeping beast and killing the fair maiden within the girl. _

"_Sakura, please," he remembered begging her. "Don't—"_

_She kissed him sweetly— her last sweet kiss— to silence him. _

_As her warm mouth moved against his, Naruto remembered resolving to stay the same, to never change who he knew he was. For both Sasuke, who'd torn his own heart out for his ambition, and for Sakura, who'd murdered her sweetness to keep them alive. _

_She'd entrusted Naruto to keep his soul alive, for all of them. _

_So he did. _

_For two years, as he and Sakura struggled to be noticed in the music scene, he did. _

-oOo-

"Come here," Naruto heard her whisper to him. Sasuke, overwhelmed with emotion— Naruto knew this from his pursed lips and carefully blank expression— had stumbled backstage after the song's end, and Sakura, _clever Sakura_, had known instantly what Sasuke needed. She always seemed to know what they both needed.

Sasuke shriveled into her arms, resting a quivering head against her shoulders, while his arms tangled in her long tresses. For them to hold each other so intimately, Naruto was grateful. They'd had a protracted turning to become close again. Sasuke's eyes slowly rose from Sakura's neck and met Naruto's. They were an odd shade of creamy brown, the color heightened by the unusual lighting of the backstage fixtures. Blatant, quaking emotion and unshed tears pulled to Naruto like physical fingers, searching to be held and verified. As needed, the blonde boy took quick strides forward, gathering both halves of his heart in his powerful arms.

_All of this because of that damn song_, Naruto thought bitterly as his heart ached. Lowering his head, he kissed Sasuke slowly, nipping at lips and then traversing up the planes of his face until he'd settled on both the water-filled eyes. He kissed the tears away and felt Sasuke grip the back of his shirt in iron fingers, desperate.

Naruto should never have allowed that song to be played, not when their family had lived in harmony for so long. The demons they had all worked so hard to defeat were returning slowly as ghosts, poisoning Sasuke's happiness with black, inky guilt.

-oOo-

"_I like you."_

_Naruto glanced to his side, where Sakura stood impassively, face blank and controlled despite the joyous words coming from man before them. _

_Kakashi Hatake, his name was, a respected and established producer of Hidden Leaf Records, one of the most proficient labels in the showbiz. He was well dressed. A slick black suit and green tie accented his shock of white hair in the dim light of the bar. By chance— no, Naruto caught himself— with Sakura's keen timing and planning ability, they'd managed to play in front of him at one of their shows. Sakura had been obsessive with making new contacts over the past two years, to the point where her phonebook of numbers resembled a pastor's Bible, thick and full of names Naruto couldn't remember, and a friend of a boyfriend of a friend had somehow informed Sakura of the whereabouts of this certain Kakashi Hatake. And (once again) using connections, they'd managed to book a gig as pre-show entertainment for one of the scheduled bands to play. _

_Intentionally, Sakura had disregarded all modest clothing for the show, donning a tiny black dress with silver straps and buckles running down her shoulders to accentuate the curve of her neck and breasts. Similarly, she'd procured odd (well, Naruto thought them odd) clothing for him as well, tight jeans, a gaudy (what he thought was gaudy) jacket, and boots. _

_He'd sung; she'd backed him up on the guitar, while a friend had lent them a hand on the drums. As usual, they'd gotten the crowd riled. Sakura was a favorite of the men. Over the past year and a half, she'd forced herself into learning the unspoken language of sexiness until even her unconscious movements became eye-catching. Similarly, she coached Naruto into certain mannerisms while he performed, simple and subtle techniques to make him as visually alluring as possible. After all, she'd said countless times, anyone who heard them knew they were good. It was getting the attention that was the hard part. _

_And now they had it, staring them in the face. Its name was Kakashi Hatake. _

_Withdrawing a cigarette from his jacket pocket, the older man chuckled under his breath as he placed it in his mouth. "Don't believe me?" he asked. _

_Sakura, as usual, spoke for them. "So you like us. What does that mean?"_

_The bud bobbed in the producer's mouth for a moment as he withdrew a silver lighter from the opposite pocket. He lit the ciggy, pulled in a drag, and blew out a plume of white smoke. "Well, correction. Sakura, I actually like __**you**__."_

_Naruto's heart instantly sank. _

"_You've got what it takes to make it big, girl. I can get you there, if you'd let—"_

"_What about Naruto?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and regarded Naruto as if he were nothing but a bug. "What about him?" _

_A terrible insecurity and then rage grew in Naruto's heart, nearly choking him in its severity. His weakness, his inability, was holding them back again. Was this the real reason behind Sasuke's abandonment? Because he saw that Naruto was doomed to be a loser?_

"_You're saying you'll take me, make me famous, but not Naruto?" Sakura said this icily, analytically. _

"_Yes." Kakashi's voice did not even hint at jest._

_For a moment, Sakura said nothing. _

_Naruto's eyes widened at her in horror, wondering if he was going to be left behind a second time. For a brief— the briefest of instances— Naruto didn't doubt it. Sakura's obsession with making it big, with proving Sasuke wrong about them, appeared to be swallowing her whole. She'd changed herself, plunged herself into a world of quick friends and revealing outfits for the sake of her ambition. It was as if making it big would somehow verify her existence, turn her into more of a human being. She'd changed so much on the outside that only when they were alone did Naruto ever glimpse the sweet girl Sakura had been nearly two years ago. Maybe tonight the rest of that girl would die as well. _

"_Well then, you can fuck off."_

_He heard the words snap from Sakura's lips like steel cords, angry and offended. He glanced to her and found her expression to be equally thunderous. _

_Instinctively, though, Naruto protested. "Sakura, think about this first. If you—"_

"_If you think I'm going __**anywhere**__ without you, then you can fuck off too."_

_Naruto couldn't help it. He burst into a fitful, cackling laugh._

_Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand in her smaller, colder one. "I got here with Naruto," she continued stonily, "and I won't be going anywhere without him. You can find another girl to shake her ass. I'll pass."_

_Naruto gratefully kissed the back of the provided hand before wrapping an arm about her shoulder. He waited for the harsh words of criticism to come to Kakashi, berating Sakura for giving up a rare chance of fame and fortune. However, the man merely sat in his chair, expressionless, for a full minute of complete silence. Then all at once, he also burst into laughter, the smoke from his cigarette surrounding him in uneven spirals. "Very good!" he said with the clap of his hands. "I'll tell you what, I've seen more kids sell each other out for their fifteen minutes of fame than I can count. But I've never been told to fuck off for the sake of a band mate." His brown eyes beamed happily. "I'll take you both on. So what about it, kids? Would you like to make it big?"_

_Sakura glanced to Naruto, inclined her head and deferred to him to make the final decision. Kakashi held out a hand expectantly, and Naruto took it, shaking it firmly. _

"_Why yes," he replied with a toothy grin. "Yes, we would."_

_Hours later, the sun rose over the tall buildings of their hometown, and Naruto and Sakura returned to their tiny flat off the corner of 7__th__ and Kingsbury, exhausted yet satisfied. They'd arranged a contract. Sakura had read the damn thing out loud, word by word, understanding the entire proposal and refusing to sign without a few minor adjustments being made. These adjustments included their starting salary as well as boarding and food arrangements. As long as they were employed at Konoha Records (starting the following day) they would be living in Konoha Records housing and given a stipend for food money, thereby taking away all of their monetary issues at present. That way, Sakura had said during the meeting, she and Naruto could focus solely on the music. _

_Kakashi signed instantly on as their manager, impressed with Sakura's intelligence and Naruto's unquestioning faith in her. Sakura had then taken pains to verify Naruto as the leader of their duo. "Because he's better than me," she said simply when asked why by the contract officials. Naruto didn't enjoy boasting his talents, but he could admit that he could sing better and played a better guitar than Sakura, but without her, they would never have made it this far— not in a hundred years. _

_Now they both practically stumbled through their darkened studio apartment, falling in unison to the tiny bed they shared. Sakura instantly curled into a ball in Naruto's chest, pulling him close with her small hands. _

"_We did it," she whispered with a sigh. Naruto looked down to her green orbs and found the old Sakura there at last, glittering out at him through a small smile. All hardness, the tension, the viciousness with which she'd operated for so long, melted off her like gelatin under hot water. Naruto had to fight tears suddenly. _

"_There you are," he whispered, kissing her eyes appreciatively. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too," she said with a sob, clutching him. "But I felt like I had to… you know, so we could… it paid off!" She shook her head, as if not believing her own excuse. _

"_It did," he said after a moment of silence. "But now that we're in, promise me you'll never, __**never **__do that again."_

_She closed her eyes. "I can't. We're in now. That means we'll… we'll have to face __**him**__."_

_Naruto's heart sank at the thought, of finally encountering Sasuke after such a long time. He and Sakura had always kept loose tabs on the dark-haired boy they both pined for. He was doing well, in Europe and touring with a couple of Indy Rock bands, rising quickly in the ratings and earning a name for himself. Sakura had intentionally kept her and Naruto in the United States to stay as far away from him as possible, to keep them focused on making it rather than be distracted with attempting to find their lost love. _

"_Naruto," Sakura whispered, and her voice was breathless, near tears. "Kiss me."_

_He reached for her, on the last night they would ever spend in a cheap one-room apartment anywhere, and kissed her endlessly, well after the sun had risen into the sky. _

-oOo-

Like most orphanages, the inner city, run-down hostel Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had called home in their childhood was over-crowded to the extent where the godly nuns often lost track of all the tiny children running about in the yard. The Team System, developed by Pastor Iruka for these instances, put the children randomly into squads of three. Each team member was to look after and keep track of each of the team members, and consequences were severe if a team lost one of the members during free time. Team Seven was often the most mischievous. At the tender ages of seven, six, and eight, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (respectively) galloped around the school yard, often holding hands with each other while mucking about in the mud, painting on the church walls, or stealing communion bread from the pastor's office.

Naruto thought it fitting to keep the Team System going, even if he and Sakura weren't holding Sasuke's hands any longer. Team Seven was born with their first, big hit, "We Are Team Seven." Naruto and Sakura, as a pair, received a lot of questions behind the meaning of their band name, as well as red-faced inquiries into their relationship. They shrugged off all questions and sidestepped every guess easily.

Their fan base grew practically overnight. Sakura was sexy and mysterious; Naruto was passionate and wild.

Their fifth show was in New York city, at the House of Blues.

-oOo-

_Naruto never could remember how the show went. There was always the foggy recollection of the lights, the screams of the fans, the roar for an encore once they were finished. He could recall that they'd received about six or seven contract offers from a few national radio stations, begging to play a few of their songs. Yet when asked (and he often was in interviews) about that "first, legendary show at the House of Blues," he could only say it was a blur, nothing more. However, if they'd inquired as to what happened after the show, he could relate with stunning clarity. _

_Moments after the encore, in the dressing room, he'd been surrounded by teeming fans, Kakashi's network of reporters, who asked him piles of questions he tried to answer in turn, and several anxious new musicians who wanted to shake his hand. Overwhelmed, he had been grateful when Sakura entered the room to collect him. _

_Her expression, white as a sheet and haunted, sent a pang to his stomach. _

"_Sakura?" he asked quietly. _

_She didn't— couldn't— say anything for a few minutes, her anxious eyes flickering to the people about them. Kakashi seemed to catch their non-verbal communication and quickly began to usher the crowd out of the dressing room. _

_When the area was vacated, Sakura slowly walked to the flat screen television in the corner of the room, her red high heels clicking on the wooden floors. It was an ominous sound for some reason, thudding around in his brain like stone pillars crashing against a gong. _

"_Sakura?"_

_She didn't reply, flicking on the TV with a graceful move of her fingers. The station, coincidentally or not, was set to a music video channel, where live concerts were sometimes broadcasted. One such concert played like a sonata on the screen. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he gazed, for the first time in two years, upon Sasuke Uchiha. _

_**I'm a killer**_

_**Cold and Wrathful…**_

_Sasuke's voice was as wicked as it was beautiful, melting Naruto's heart as much as it pricked it mercilessly. A coasting camera moved onto Sasuke's face, as if caressing him. Pale and glorious, he was a vision in midnight black, like a vampire out of an erotic fantasy. He'd cut his hair, allowed rough stubble to cloud his chin, and had pierced both his ears. Taller and more muscular than Naruto remembered, he cut an elegant figure, and the cold words humming like a spell out of his lips dried Naruto's mouth. Close-ups of the vast crowd, just as mesmerized as he, were cut in between sensuous shots of Sasuke's moving lips, the sound transfixing and engaging. _

_Beside him, Sakura sat on the floor and stared for the five minutes the song lasted. When Sasuke finished, he rose to his feet and left the stage without preamble, without waving goodbye to his shrieking fans, and without a hint of any emotion. _

"_That's Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said grimly from behind them. "Been in for almost three years now, touring around in Europe, until recently he came back to the states on a new tour. He's popular right now, your main competition actually. I'm glad you two already know what you're up against."_

"_You have no idea," Sakura said almost absently. Rising to her feet, she left the dressing room as silently and suddenly as she'd arrived. Naruto, shaken, couldn't bring himself to move for the next few moments. _

_Kakashi, ever the quick-thinker, said, "You don't by any chance know Sasuke… do you?"_

_**We loved him**__, Naruto almost said aloud. He winced and supplied instead, "We knew him. When we were children."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "I see. That explains a few things, I suppose. Listen, Naruto, if you don't want to see him, I can arrange it where you'll never be within a hundred miles of him. We can plan venues to stay out of his way."_

_Naruto didn't respond for a while, mind racing back to Sakura. She more than likely was somewhere nearby, fuming and sinking back into her comfortable darkness, where she was safe and emotionless. Naruto had promised her the night Sasuke had left that they'd be a family again, but if even seeing Sasuke caused her to turn back into the cold person she'd forced herself to become, then Naruto could wait. _

"_That'd be good," he said finally, getting to his feet. "The after-party will have to go on without us. I've got to find Sakura."_

_Kakashi nodded slowly. "I understand."_

_Naruto took a car back to the apartment he and Sakura shared on the Konoha Records housing lot, and upon finding it empty, he left to the studio. They'd spent late nights and early mornings rehearsing until their eyes literally fell shut of their own accord. Sakura, Naruto knew, always felt useful in the studio, in her element. Lyrics were Sakura's forte. She could spew poetry in her sleep if she so desired, though crafting music behind the words was a little harder for her. She spent copious time in the studio, fine-tuning what little ditties and cords she constructed until they were flawless._

_Approaching a wide, cylinder-shaped building, Naruto first pressed his face against the doorway, trying to see if there was any light within the building before he entered it. He sighed and used his 24-hour cardkey to open the sliding class doors, quietly stepping into the two-tiered building's back entryway. Faintly, he heard the sounds of crashing symbols, bass hits, and fierce, trembling snares. Confused, he neared the sound apprehensively, entering one of the main studios he knew to be normally vacant at this hour. The sound grew in both intensity and volume as he neared, and when he opened the heavy, nearly sound-proof double doors, he was overwhelmed by a cacophony of drum notes, hot, heavy, and blasting over the padded white walls of the sound room. _

_Similar to many professional recording rooms, the studio boasted nearly every piece of equipment any band would require, from several acoustic and electronic guitars perched in the corner to a wide, glossy piano-forte on the far side. The floors were white, carpeted to absorb the sound, and stretched about twice the size of the bar at Ichiraku square._

_Behind a set of vacant guitar stands, Sakura sat on one of the low, black stools, hair loosely flinging about her shoulders as her arms moved in a devastating blur across a gleaming white drum set. Glistening and trimmed in delightful silver stainless steel, the marble bass thrummed out a breathtaking beat that shook Naruto to the core. Sakura's face was screwed in concentration and rage, her whole body sweating from her exertions, until all at once, she seemed to release everything she had in a rolling sequence, slamming cream drumsticks on both snare drums for the final note. Caught by how beautiful and powerful she was, Naruto stood gaping at the sight. She smashed away at the drums in perfect rhythm despite her intense facial expression. The way she moved, already so sexy, nearly had him raging with a desire he hadn't experienced in a long time._

_Panting and near exhaustion, she didn't notice him standing just outside the booth until she'd closed and opened her eyes again. Seeing him finally, she sprang from the set as if he'd caught her doing something naughty, crossing the studio to stand as far away from it as possible. _

"_I'm sorry!" she blurted, eyes hollow. "I know you normally drum, but I…"_

_Naruto opened the door to the sound room cautiously, trying to keep calm. _

"_You did the drums when we were all… together," she said slowly, as if worrying he was angry. "I don't want to take anything from you, but I just get so mad, and… and one night I…" She looked fearful, like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Her watched him intently. "I just wanted to hit something." _

"_You're… really good," he said finally with a gasp. "Better than me. __**Way**__ better than me. When did you start learning?"_

_Sakura flushed a bright pink, a pleasing expression to Naruto. The exercise of drumming had also improved her coloring overall, and the muscles in her arms rippled slightly in the studio lights. "Well, I… a few days after we'd practiced here the first time, I guess."_

"_I knew you were amazing," Naruto whispered, approaching her. "Next time we have a concert, you need to do this."_

"_This?— I can't," she said quickly, dropping the drumsticks down beside her feet, as if touching them were a crime. She tried to act as if she'd never been holding them at all, wiping herself off absently with a white towel. The sight, clean soft fabric dragging over Sakura's flawless skin, was even more attractive. "I'm the girl of this group. I've got to be front and center to keep people happy. It's sexier that way."_

_Naruto shook his head, approaching her like a cat approaches a mouse. His fingers touched the drums absently, while his eyes raked her in like a hook. "You don't know how you looked just now," he said in a breathy voice. "Fucking beautiful."_

_Her green eyes widened, finally catching on to his mood. Powerful, masculine, handsome, Naruto towered over her as he caught one of her hands with his own. She bit her lower lip, quaking. They hadn't touched each other intimately since Sasuke had left. Perhaps a part of Naruto had thought that without Sasuke, they would feel incomplete, that Sakura could never be satisfied with just him— but she'd seduced him, unknowingly or not, and he suddenly didn't give a damn about Sasuke at all. __**He'd**__ left. But Naruto had stayed. And Sakura had stayed. And she was so devastatingly sexy, wrapped in the short skirt she'd donned after their performance, fishnet shirt over a thin chemise underneath. Fresh piercings in each of her ears glistened in the studio fluorescents, tinkled at her every shift, while her glorious hair spilled down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves. She caught him staring with an odd expression on her face._

"_Narut—"_

_He groaned as he caught her to him, sealing hot lips over her shaky ones. She reacted instantly, throwing her free arm about his shoulders and hoisting herself upward to get a better angle at his mouth. He lowered large, tan hands to her ass, swinging her up effortlessly so both her bare feet dangled off the ground for a moment before wrapping around his waist. He shoved both of them backward until her spine met with the clear glass behind her. _

"_God, __**Naruto**__!" she breathed into his mouth, tearing away at his shirt. "I thought you didn't want me…"_

_He growled low at his own stupidity for not taking her sooner. He should have had more confidence; he should have confided his insecurities in her. For now, he could only show her how badly he __**did**__ want her. Without preamble, he dragged a rough hand up her shirt, cupping both breasts in his right palm, while his left worked furiously at the belt keeping him from throwing her skirt off her. She moaned in his ear, held on for dear life, and kissed every bit of his face. Her words came out in unintelligible gasps, but some words he caught in between her bites and whimpers. _

"_Hahh, yes," she cried, "right __**there**__, N-Naruto… ugh, f-fuck me!" Impatient and surprisingly eager, she moved a fierce hand down his abdomen and tore his belt and buttons away from his pants, plunging her fingers into his boxers before he had time to register what was happening. _

"_Oh shit!" he gasped, biting her shoulder as the pleasure mounted quickly. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and the lack of stimulation had left him too sensitive to last. He was going to expire if this kept up. _

"_Don't you dare," she whispered to him, drawing her pink tongue across his in an animalistic lick, while simultaneously pumping his shaft in her small hand. "Come on, Naruto, come on."_

_He growled again, louder this time, mimicking her savage behavior with his own. Gripping her tiny body in both hands, he lifted her into the air and dropped both of them onto the white-carpeted floor. The fall knocked the wind out of Sakura, giving Naruto just enough time to push her skirt above her navel and rip her pink panties off. She moaned and gripped him harder, kissing him fiercely as he slowly pushed inside of her. She was tight, devastatingly so, and he moved hesitantly, remembering that sometimes his size had pained her in the past. _

"_No, __**move**__," she demanded with a downward thrust of her hips, even though he could see her struggling with the pain. He didn't oblige her for a tense moment, and she grabbed his shoulders, hissing into his face intently, "__**Please**__, Naruto. I want to __**feel **__it!" _

_So sexy, near naked, unsteady, Sakura dissolved all Naruto's attempts at chivalry with those words and the unabashed lust in her eyes. He drove himself into her with a moan that she echoed with a louder cry, one he could tell was mixed with as much pain as pleasure. But she demanded more, begged for it with hissing words, scratched him mercilessly until he dove into her again, and again, and again. _

"_Naruto!" she cried his name, hanging onto his shoulders for dear life as he lost himself within her, pounding her mercilessly. At that point, even if she begged him to stop, he wouldn't have, couldn't have. He'd lost control, finally having obtained half his heart back from the grave. He thought he'd lost her, the night he watched her eyes die right before him. He thought he'd never have all of her, like this, again. Revived, Naruto's spirit soared, and he bellowed out a feral cry of both pleasure and awakening, releasing himself into her before he could stop. She moaned at the intensity with which he held her, and he felt her walls tighten shakily about him, milking him for everything he had. _

"_Oh, God," he moaned into her neck, squeezing his eyes shut. He thought he was going to burst into tears at how good it felt to have her back in his arms, but he reigned himself in for the sake of his pride. He didn't know if he could stomach her sympathetic gaze if he broke down right there. _

_But she beat him to it. Sakura's small whimpers escaped her mouth in indelicate hisses, as if she were trying to keep it as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. _

"_Sakura?" _

_He was unable to see her face, buried deeply into his bare chest, but he soon felt moisture drip down his pectorals, stemming from her puffy eyes. _

"_Sakura, it's okay," he breathed into her hair, holding her. He felt his chest ache and loved her all the more for her tears. His voice cracked with emotion as he spoke again. "It's okay."_

"_I'm sorry," she cried. "I've missed you so much and this was so wonderful, Naruto." She tried to speak again, but she broke into open sobs, still unwilling to lift her face so he could see. After long minutes, she finally was able to speak again, though her voice shook. "I felt like w-when Sasuke left, that I wasn't… good enough. I don't know. I felt like when he left, all of me died. But now, it's different."_

_Finally she lifted her head to meet his eyes with hers. Enrapturing, those green orbs were even more beautiful than he remembered ever seeing them, despite the liquid running from beneath her lids. He bent to kiss them, licked the salty water from her cheeks, her lashes, her hair and then kissed her dry skin again and again. "I could kiss you for days," he whispered. "You know me better than I know me. I love you."_

_She breathed into his lips as she kissed him back._

-oOo-

Sakura's gentle hands now dragged effortlessly through Sasuke's dark locks, putting every strand into place with meticulous precision. He nodded silent thanks to her, glanced back to Naruto and offered a small smirk. Naruto grinned in return, plastering the look on his face for Sasuke's sake, though he didn't feel the mirth he exhibited. Such dark, dark days they'd all lived through. Somehow, they hadn't permanently torn each other to pieces. Now, thankfully, they were stronger than ever.

How many mistakes had they made, could they have made, that would have separated them forever? Did some sort of divine intervention take place to bring them all together? Or was it the strength of the affection they'd cultivated for each other in their youth that kept them as one, even through the years of Sasuke's absence?

The stage awaited them; the fans were deathly quiet and alert. Everything felt so still and surreal, beyond anything Naruto had experienced in a show. The power of his memories, where he had been, took precedence over the present, somehow. Sakura's cold fingers, lacing through his hands without him noticing, brought him slightly back to the present, but the hollow look in her eyes told him she was lost in the past too.

Lost in the horror of their love.


	3. Track 3

**Another update of Rock Stars. Honestly, I hadn't expected the story to grow like this, but whatever. Great apologies for the delay, though I hope the amount of shameless sex might appease you. I'm sure I'll update again soon. **

**The beginning of this chapter is still in flashback— how Sasuke began on his path toward Team 7 and redemption!**

**Track 3**

"**Sing for Absolution"**

_Drunken, fumbling hands pulled a razor across the reflection of a glass table; white powder formed into even lines. Despite the shakiness of the grip, nothing was spilt along the shag, white carpet below, and Sasuke dazedly lowered his mouth to his fingers, licking a couple of the pungent-tasting grains with the tip of his dry tongue. A snort and a halting giggle later, and an eightball of cocaine shot up his nose like a lightning bolt. He coughed savagely, snapped white fingers to his nostrils and caught a few stray drops of blood, shoving them over and around his nostrils until the bleeding stopped, and the euphoria began. _

_Suddenly, the knocking at the door seemed so close to his ears that he could taste it. "What?" he snapped angrily, quickly shoveling the last stray bits off the table to the floor. White carpet sure was handy. "What? Fuckin' __**what**__?" He threw open the door to his dressing area with the mad thrust of an arm, half staggering in the open area. Some random woman, hot, a stagehand he could tell by the black shirt with the white CREW sign over large breasts, stood in front of the door. The customary star-struck gaze flooded her features, and Sasuke smirked in recognition. _

"_Y-you're up, M-Mr. Uchiha."_

"_Yeah," he whispered, taking a confident stride toward her while his arm skimmed the front of her shirt. "You're right." She didn't hesitate when he pulled her inside, or when he took her clothes off one piece at a time. He didn't know her name, knew he wouldn't ever know her name, or even remember what she looked like when he was done fucking her. _

_Sure enough before he realized it, he was under spotlights, a black, glittering guitar in his hands, and singing. He didn't remember the words to his own song, but he didn't need to with his vocal cords working so automatically. Suigetsu, his backup singer, could fudge whatever he missed along the line anyway. Karin on lead guitar to his right pranced happily before the crowd, her flaming red hair tumbling in several different crimson shades down her slender back. In mad clarity, he caught the color from the corner of his eye, so faded under the white spotlights that for a moment it took on a pinkish hue, like a setting sun. _

_**Sakura.**_

"_Sasuke?"_

_He was coming down now, just after the last curtain call, and already the post-high headache was beginning to set in. He pressed waxen fingers to his temples and shuddered. He needed another hit. _

"_Sasuke."_

_He recognized the voice instantly. His savior and his damnation. Orochimaru of Oto Record Group placed a milk-white hand over Sasuke's cheek. A silver ring on his finger glinted lavender in the dim lighting and matched Orochimaru's purple tie. Shoulder-length, inky locks danced down his shoulders and spilt over his tailored Armani suit. Hazily, Sasuke glanced behind Orochimaru to see his assistant, Kabuto, dressed similarly with a blackberry and a notebook in his arms. _

"_Not feeling well, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked as he slid the back of his fingers against his cheek._

_With the rough smack of his hand, Sasuke pulled out of the bony fingers. "You got more shit coming in? I need it. Bad." _

_Somewhere in the distance, Sasuke could hear Suigetsu mumble about being "discreet about the 'shit'," but Sasuke didn't see the need for useless formalities when Orochimaru was his best source for __**whatever**__ he needed. This tour was proving to be more annoying and stressful than he wanted to admit, and to get __**fucking through it**__ he needed some __**goddamn drugs. **_

"_Well?" he prodded with a scowl._

_His manager's golden eyes narrowed into slits as his lips split in an icy smile. "Not until after the press conference this evening. Remember, Sasuke? You're representing Oto Records tonight, interviewing with Team Seven from Konoha Records."_

_The headache pounding in Sasuke's temples intensified instantly, and he clenched his jaw. There it was. The reason behind his agony— the two faces plastered on every billboard, and bus stop: Team Seven. Naruto and Sakura haunted his days almost as much as they'd haunted his nights, and now they were going to be right in front of him. _

"_I'm not going," he said icily. "Tell them the performance was hard on me. Tell them I'm sick, I don't care—"_

"_Now, now, Sasuke," Orochimaru said gently as he tugged him from the room. In the adjacent parlor, Orochimaru's smile instantly vanished and with surprising strength, he grabbed Sasuke by his famously styled ebony locks and shoved his head into the nearest wall. _

_Struck by surprise, Sasuke clutched his throbbing head and groaned, losing his balance to the wall. "The fuck? This shit again?" he yelled, but Orochimaru was on him in a flash, gathering his black button-up in a fistful of fabric. _

"_Oh, Sasuke," Orochimaru said again not losing any of the sweetness or condescension. "You've been uncooperative for a long time, arguing with me every step of the way lately. Remember who it was who took you from where you were, Sasuke, in that shitty hellhole of a town in that shitty diner, playing gigs for cereal money. You want to go back there? You want me to __**put**__ you back there?"_

_Sasuke's teeth ground in his mouth. Those icy hands around his throat pulsated with malice. _

_But Orochimaru didn't seem to be done humiliating Sasuke yet, licking his lips as if he saw something savory. Leaning inward, he trailed a long, white tongue down Sasuke's cheek. _

"_You really want another hit for the press conference, Sasuke?" Orochimaru continued down the singer's comely neck. "You know what you'll have to do to get it."_

_Sasuke ground his teeth, face reddening in rage, but his hands shook, he hadn't had a hit long enough to come down, and he needed it, __**needed it**__. _

_Sinking to his knees, Sasuke bit his lip and unfastened Orochimaru's black belt. _

_-oOo-_

_Sasuke was relieved that the dry, stinging of the cocaine drowned out the taste of Orochimaru's remaining cum in his mouth. The being high as a mother-fucking kite thing was also a plus. Nothing could touch him like this: he was numb to the world, collected, and with a shit-ton of makeup, he even looked presentable. _

_Sasuke strolled into the interview room, surrounded on all sides by members of the press, and even managed to smile once or twice before the snapping cameras. At the opposite end of the rented out hotel banquet hall, a long table lay positioned on an elevated stage, several other people already occupying the seats there. Orochimaru remained flawlessly in control and smiled before the cameras while a seemingly protective arm flexed over Sasuke's shoulder. Behind him Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo followed. Somewhere in the background, numerous fans who'd either managed to sneak or bribe their way in screamed at his arrival and held up signs in hopes he would see them. Orochimaru and Kabuto lead his way up the small set of stairs to the table, where he sat gracefully in his chair. _

_Sasuke leaned into the microphone first, plastering his best smile on for the fans. "I'm sorry I'm late, everybody." _

_He was met with very forgiving applause._

"_Well, now that we have everyone here," Kakashi Hatake, one of the leading managers for Konoha Records, said jovially into his own mic, "perhaps we can continue?"_

_The room quieted from its roar, and through his shaded vision, Sasuke could barely perceive any faces, just bodies and camera lenses. _

"_Alright," one of them said from the crowd, a male by the voice, though in his slight stupor, Sasuke could hardly tell where he was coming from. "This is for the recently arrived Sasuke Uchiha: Sasuke, can you explain your recent switch from a solo artist to a band? And what made you choose Taka in particular?"_

_Sasuke might have actually considered answering with the truth— that the whole idea was from his management, an attempt to broaden his target audience by giving fans other members to fawn over, while still having him as the poster boy of the whole operation. But Orochimaru flawlessly leaned over Sasuke's microphone and spoke for him. _

"_Sasuke has known the members of Taka since his integration into Oto Studios three years ago. He's always wanted to work with them, and now they finally can." His silk smile was greeted with applause from the crowds._

"_So Naruto," another of the reporters said, and Sasuke turned sharp eyes to his side, where not ten feet away, separated from him by Kakashi Hatake and another man he didn't know, Naruto sat in casual ease. "Team Seven has grown into a national sensation, practically overnight. Do you think that being seen with more the seasoned members of Taka will increase your popularity, especially internationally?"_

_Behind his black sunglasses Sasuke watched in dread fascination as Naruto smiled that bright, go-lucky grin he knew from his childhood— the same grin that haunted his nightmares. "Well we are truly honored to be put on tour with guys as great as Taka. And as far as international fans, we love them and want more of them. But we hope that our music rather than who we're seen with will speak for itself." He closed with another dashing smile, sticking out the tip of his tongue roguishly. Sasuke shuddered. _

_Orochimaru, noticing his state of unease, gripped Sasuke's leg painfully under the table. Imperceptibly to the press, he whispered, "You keep it together, you little shit, or I'll make you detox so fast, it'll make your head spin. Think you can survive this tour sober?"_

_Sasuke plastered a smile on his face as another question was thrown his way. He didn't look toward Naruto again. _

_An hour passed as he answered every question without hesitation, though the burning sensation from the lights and what he perceived to be Team Seven's stare did not lessen. He felt his high begin to wear on his brain, digging into his stomach like Orochimaru's blunted nails, and he felt the unmistakable signs of a bad hit begin to surface. His throat clenched tightly, beads of sweat began to form on his brow and neck, and his skin prickled uncomfortably with imaginary needles. He longed to loosen the tie around the collar of his white dress shirt, but that would attract the attention of the cameras. Every word spoken over the microphones hammered in his ears, and the sensation intensified when he had to communicate, as he tried not to slur his words. _

_Finally, the group interview ended, and Jugo, who had made an art out of covering for Sasuke when he was far-gone, mercifully lifted him from his chair in a casual, joking manor that had everyone laughing, fooled. Sasuke fought to keep his head upright, smiling for the cameras. Regaining his footing before any of them suspected, he fought to maintain composure for the following photo-up with the band. _

_The cameras flashed blindingly about the four of them, and Sasuke was grateful for his sunglasses, shielding him the horrendous lights outside. He stood next to Karin for the photos, casually putting an arm around her waist because somewhere someone had told him it was better for publicity if Sasuke looked __**very**__ comfortable around women. So he did and even dipped his head to casually kiss her on the cheek, while Karin played her part and laughed and smiled as if this whole charade wasn't total bullshit. _

"_How bout a shot with Team Seven, eh guys?" one of the reporters asked. _

_From somewhere else, Sasuke heard a sweet, feminine voice laugh melodiously. "Oh, no, please. We wouldn't want to cramp their style." He turned in an attempt to find its source but was too blinded by the flashes to catch it in time. He almost fell when Karin moved abruptly, taking Sasuke with her by the hand. He stood still and smiled for the cameras once more but this time he felt vaguely aware that there was someone next to him that wasn't there before. He blinked, his head swirling, caught in the confusing state of obliviousness that finally had him happy enough to function. _

_This ceased when he realized who was standing beside him. _

_Naruto stood taller than Sasuke remembered, way taller. His shoulders reached Sasuke's nose. That characteristic blonde mane glinted off his head like a crown. His skin was smooth, tanned, and firm over toned muscles, far from the pale, skinny boy he'd been when Sasuke had left him. Naruto's jaw had broadened, along with his chest and hips. Even the palms of Naruto's hands, now well worn from picking and holding drum sticks, appeared to be stronger, broader, healthier. In a casually fitting orange shirt under a black, tailored jacket, Naruto cut quite a figure, all power, strength and sexiness hidden beneath a bright, genuine smile. _

_Sasuke tried to reign in his face, managed to smile for the cameras once more, but the sickness in his stomach returned full force and he thought he might hurl. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face to his shoulder. _

"_Wow, Sasuke," he heard Naruto whisper, his smile still firmly in place. "You should take better care of yourself." _

_And with that the blonde offered a final wave to the fans and left with his entourage. Sasuke stood in place for a long moment, smile vanished. Rage shook his entire body, knocking out his high and sickness in the same flash of emotion. He thundered in the direction that Naruto had disappeared, vision blurring. He was soon back in the corridors of the concert hall, thankfully away from the press's prying eyes, though he felt Karin and his band mates hot on his heels. _

_Naruto's blonde hair in the distance set Sasuke's mouth off. "What the fuck did you say to me?" he roared down the hall. The echo reached Naruto's ears at a delay, and the blonde stopped short, turning. _

_He leveled Sasuke with a glare of irritation, snapping Sasuke's temper like a twig. _

"_What the __**fuck **__did you say to me, Uzumaki?" He was suddenly nose-to-nose with the other musician, ready for anything, most especially to fight. He didn't care if Naruto now towered over him or that he looked built enough to take on a wrestler. He was high as a kite. Any hit Naruto put on him, he wouldn't feel. _

"_Back off, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. "You don't want to do this."_

"_I'll do what the __**fuck**__ I want," he hissed in return. And he would. He wanted this to escalate. He wanted to hurt Naruto, physically, emotionally, anything. Anything to make Naruto feel as fucked up as he felt. "Just like I left __**you **__behind, you fucker. You think you can come into __**my **__territory and start fucking lecturing me?"_

_Naruto didn't answer, his face unsatisfyingly blank. _

_Sasuke snarled like an animal. He took a menacing step toward Naruto, prepared to take this argument to the next level. _

"_Okay, __**stop**__."_

_A tiny woman moved from behind Naruto and placed herself between them. He recognized her in an earth-shattering millisecond— he could never mistake that peculiar shade of pink or those eyes. They'd lived along with Naruto's smile in Sasuke's nightmares. Where had she been this whole time? Had she really been next to Naruto, hidden from view? _

_Sakura stood before him like a miniature brick wall, impassable and frighteningly still. She was gorgeous, sex in high heels and a slimming white dress. Her hair spilled in voluptuous curls over her shoulders and back like a strawberry waterfall._

"_Back off or I will __**make **__you back off." Her voice was a whip's crack, and Sasuke stood awestruck by her, mouth falling open. She on the other hand, clenched her jaw in silent rage. "Try something," she whispered. "I dare you."_

_Sasuke's mind shattered. Images of a life he refused to remember flickered across his eyes. He recalled a dozen other situations, out on the streets, when he or Naruto had almost gotten into fights and Sakura had placed herself between them and their combatants, using her femininity to her advantage and protecting them as a result. No kid wanted to hit a girl no matter how pissed he was. Only now she was facing __**him**__ with the same device, protecting Naruto from a fight. The sickness of déjà vu returned full force. _

"_What, Uchiha?" she taunted. Her eyes shone as hard as emeralds. "Fight's left you already? What a waste. Fucking waste. Let me tell you something, you bastard." She took another step forward, face so close to his that he could taste her strawberry breath. "You stay the hell away from us. You hear me? You leave us the fuck alone. I never want to see you again."_

_She didn't even give him the chance to respond, spinning on her red heels and slapping him in the face with her hair, simultaneously enraging and wounding Sasuke in the same flippant motion. A sweet smell filled his nostrils, and his stomach pulled. She was gone before he could work out a response, and even before then the world flipped upside down. Sasuke bent over, grabbed his knees, and hurled._

-oOo-

_They walked without speaking, Kakashi and their two new band-mates, Sai and Yamato, who covered backup vocals and bass respectively. Only the sound of Sakura's high heels permeated the dim corridor, but even they faded as they passed onto the carpeted halls of the concert hall. _

_Abruptly, Kakashi held a hand, stopping both Sai and Yamato from continuing onward. "Naruto, Sakura!" he called, but the pair refused to pause in their determined beeline away. "I know I said I wouldn't let him get to you alone. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."_

_Sakura cast a glance backward that spoke the volume of the situation, while Naruto didn't stop at all. Left behind, Kakashi drew Yamato and Sai to the side, explaining the situation of Sasuke Uchiha as tactfully as possible. _

_Naruto and Sakura turned the corner before they heard a word. _

_They only stopped at the front of their dressing room door long enough to unlock it and shuffle inside. When Sakura slammed the door behind her with a little more force than necessary, Naruto's arms were around her in an instant, circling her waist from behind. _

"_It's okay," she whispered. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."_

"_Thank you." His voice was hoarse. Tears slid down his nose and onto her shoulders. "Thank you for holding me back. I would have __**killed**__ him."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_I would have, I swear," he sobbed, burying his head against her neck. "The things he said, his voice… Jesus, he left us for __**that!**__" Abruptly he released Sakura's hips and slammed a fist onto the door. The wood shuddered beneath the impact. "He's fucking high as a kite, looking shitty as hell! He's killing himself, and __**goddammit!**__" He punched the wall, leaving a hole the size of his hand. _

"_Naruto, please." Sakura grasped his raw hands in hers. "Calm down. It'll be okay. We've seen him now. It can't get any worse."_

"_That's where you're wrong! It's going to be worse __**every single time**__!"_

"_Naruto," she tried again, placing a cool hand against his face. "Please, calm down, shh, it'll be okay."_

"_No," he choked, voice hoarse. "No, it won't. He's going to kill himself. You were right. He's all alone. __**All**__ alone even with the whole world in love with him, and I can't…"_

"_Oh…" Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears, finally realizing the reason behind his outbursts. Holding a hand to her mouth, she marveled at Naruto's capacity for compassion, even when Sasuke had abandoned and then attacked them so viciously. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But look at me." She continued when he shakily obeyed. "He's chosen this, Naruto. He chose to be alone, chose to put that shit into his body, and chose to come after us today. And I know you still love him, but we can't let him distract us. We've come so far, and this tour could cement us into the music scene, give us enough money to put away so we'll never have to work for change ever again."_

"_Do you love him still, Sakura? After today…"_

_She froze for a moment, eyes hard and callous, but she softened them intentionally as she brought his large hand to her lips and kissed the inside of his palm. She didn't answer but instead said, "Wait here for a second."_

_She left him to find her boom box laying against one of the closet doors, an old though affectionately cared-for relic of their past. As she plugged the small machine into an outlet, Naruto took a moment to calm down and appreciate the girl who'd stood in the face of their worst nightmare to shield him. Even now as her hands subtly shook from the encounter, she still did her best to comfort him. Soon, the soft, floating piano of a familiar jazz album coasted over his ears like an old friend. _

"_Miles Davis," he whispered, closing his eyes. _

_Sakura smiled at him from across the dressing room, walking slowly, leg over leg, to approach him. "Dance with me." She held out her hands, and he took them. They swayed, lulled into peace by the old saxophone, smooth trumpet and piano. "You used to love playing jazz. You could play all night, but only the piano."_

"_I could never get the bass right," he whispered in return._

"_You were so hyper, you couldn't slow down enough to catch the beat."_

_He laughed softly into her ear. Under his hands, her white dress felt smooth and soft, like feathers as she slid further into his embrace. "You used to sing 'Bye Bye, Blackbird' until we fell asleep. And you stole this record while me and Sasuke distracted the owner of the record shop."_

_They paused at the taboo name, but Sakura lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him, brushing the name from his mouth with hers. "Well, you were so handsome. Of course she'd be distracted." _

_His gaze softened down at her. "Not half so beautiful as you."_

_She blushed down to her neck. "Don't lie."_

"_I'm not." He twirled her once and then brought her back to his side. They knew the steps well, having watched from the shadows during the jazz nights as older musicians played in smoky pubs. Sakura glided in her heels in and out of his hands, her arms resting against the sleeves of his coat as she leaned up to give him a feather-light kiss on the lips. He sighed into the touch. "Oh, baby. We shouldn't be winding down so much. We'll be too calm for the show."_

"_We have time." She wrapped her hands around his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, drifting lower to pull at her pink lips. There was nothing fevered in their embrace, just soft kisses, drifting tongues, and wandering hands. He savored the sticky heat in her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and iced water but felt like flower petals and coming home. In her body, he found his center, even as he slowly hiked up her dress to feel the soft globes of her bottom. "We have all the time in the world," she reminded him as she lifted his jacket from his shoulders. _

_Naruto hummed along with the tune as he slowly, slowly spun Sakura around, slipping the zipper of her dress down her pale back to the curve of her hips. With her help, he maneuvered his hands over her straps, bringing them down past her collar bone, down her soft breasts, and finally over her sheer, white panties. Half nude in front of him, she turned back around to resume their quiet dance. Her nimble fingers traced the edges of his buttons before unclasping them, offering kisses to every inch of exposed flesh and lingering further over his exposed heart, where it hurt the worst. _

"_Sakura," he whispered her name into her ear when she'd finally removed his shirt. They danced again, content to move to the rhythm and kiss at their leisure. Naruto's hands dipped across her back, craving her warmth and her passion. When they finally descended to the small couch beside the vanity, Naruto positioned Sakura on top of him so that when he entered her, he could soak in her pleasured expression and watch her grind her hips on top of him. Her hands roved his body, while his grasped her hips and felt every shudder of pleasure permeate her small form. "You're my world," he whispered. "I'd do anything for you."_

_She bent to kiss his lips, still moving her body back and forth, back and forth, slow with the roll of the piano and the hum of the trumpet. Tears forgotten and bodies singing with the intoxicating lull of the music, they could ease the fresh wounds left in the wake of Uchiha Sasuke. _

-oOo-

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, __**fuck**__," he sobbed over an open toilet bowl, festering and full of his own vomit. He pulled his head back, puke-soaked hair slapping his forehead as his hands hazily found the handle and flushed his mess away. Before he had time to rejoice in the noticeably fresher scent in the bathroom, his back heaved, throat constricting, and he threw up another few ounces of beige-colored bile, continuing to dry-heave even when he had nothing left to give. "Fuck!" he shouted again, voice hoarse. Hot liquid stemmed from his eyes and nose, but he brushed it away without realizing its significance. His once pristine black ensemble was stained with puke, hair plastered and sticking to his neck and head with it, and sweat vacated his pores and soaked his back. _

_A bad hit, Sasuke thought hazily— one of the worst he'd ever experienced, but he didn't know if the hallucinations of solid, green eyes and a mocking smile were drug-induced or from his own guilt-ridden imagination. _

"_Fuck you, fuck you!" he screamed to their apparitions, curling into a ball on the hard tiles of the bathroom. "I don't need you! I never fucking did, you fuckers! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hurled again, grateful when nothing came out lest he be forced to lie in his own filth. It was his last cognizant thought before he succumbed to the darkness. _

_He woke frigid on the bathroom floor, shivering and stinking. With a groan he realized that half his cheek was smothered in caked vomit, long dry and gluing his face to the coarse tiles. He pulled his face away and gasped in agony as a few hairs of his unruly stubble remained on the floor. He attempted to stand but shook so bad that he fell back to his knees. Sobbing, he fought to gain balance, using the edge of the sink as an anchor. The water felt good against the fever in his veins but was only a temporary solution. A blanket, a bed— the only solace he could imagine for himself. His head throbbed fiercely as the blood began to circulate to the numbest limbs, but he forced himself to stand. _

_Outside the bathroom, he could vaguely hear the blaring music coming from the TV, but as he stumbled outside, he only saw the discombobulated forms of half naked men and women strewn across the floor. He gingerly stepped over the bodies; some groaned with an early hangover. Passing the living room successfully without vomiting, Sasuke leaned against the door to his private room before producing the key from his pocket. Despite being alone, now with the door firmly shut behind him, Sasuke's ears rang with music, hot, sweet, and savage. It pounded in his ears like a drum, annoying, yet Sasuke could feel the sporadic yet elegant melody produced by the chords, followed by a catchy drum line and harmonious singing. But in his daze he couldn't make out the lyrics. Not to save his life. _

_Sasuke tumbled on his feet, careening to the side and catching himself on the blaring TV. He groaned aloud when he saw Naruto's face across the screen and cursed himself for leaving the channel on the music video station he normally loved. Now he clutched the screen in both hands and shook violently. It wasn't a bad hit, he realized. He'd suppressed enough for so long that seeing them had made him physically ill. _

_His shoulders shook as he crumbled to the bedroom floor. On his hands and knees, he stared up at the screen like it was a holy vessel and watched the two objects of his undying affection dance and blow kisses to an adoring crowd. Sakura on a drum set looked like a vixen with a sexy sheen of sweat over her chest and arms. Her hair flew over her head. Her lips curved effortlessly into a smile. She was happy. In front of her, Naruto ruled the crowd with his arms in the air, the myriads of raised hands mimicking his as he threw them back and forth. The drum line rolled, Naruto screamed out a lyric, the bass pounded. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants with shaking fingers. _

"_This is s-so fucked up," he whispered, tears leaking from both eyes as he shoved a trembling hand beneath his boxers. He was hard as a rock. When another close-up of Naruto flashed across the screen, he pumped himself furiously. "So fucked up, so fucked up," he chanted incoherently, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. It felt __**so **__good. He'd been with a lot of women and a few men since he'd left them, and yet just watching them and touching… it was enough to have him groaning through clenched teeth. Naruto's voice was like an iron rod in his heart, spreading heat through his chest and down to his pants, and Sakura's fierce yells of joy as she pounded on the drums had him shaking. He imagined her strong, muscled hands caressing his chest, while behind it Naruto enclosed him with his legs. Sasuke leaned his head back against the bed frame, imagining it was Naruto's chest. He closed his eyes, willing his own hand to become Sakura's smaller, warmer one. _

"_Oh God," he moaned, getting close. He could hear Sakura's whispers in his ear, urging him on, while Naruto's bulky frame surrounded him in warmth and comfort. "So close, so close, so—" He clenched his teeth, not expecting the sharp wave of pleasure before he came. He continued to pump his raw, sensitive flesh as streams of his cum leaked over his hand and onto his pants, uncaring of the mess. He'd never felt better; the image of finally having them back in his arms drove him to ecstasy. _

_By the time he finally came down, Naruto and Sakura's set had finished. The pair had left the screen, and a lifeless commercial was in their place. His room was cold, and he shivered as he adjusted his pants, hanging his head low. _

_He'd never forgotten them. Not once. _

_At the beginning, he'd left because he thought, in a moment of insanity, that they had made him weak, that they were holding him back. Then when the pressure of recording and performing caught up with him, they'd become his only inspiration. He'd used what he remembered of their affection to canonize them as the heavenly creatures in his lyrics, while simultaneously demonizing himself. He was a killer; he knew it. But what he hadn't counted on was for them to __**thrive**__ without him. They'd made it big, bigger than he had in twice the time, and they __**hated **__him. The rage in Sakura's eyes haunted him, and Naruto's bitter words echoed in his ears. He'd rejected them, pushed them away, left them for dead— but he'd been in agony too! And now…_

"_I want them back," he sobbed, leaning on his side on the cold floor. Alone in the dark, Sasuke Uchiha sobbed and desperately wished for another chance. _

**So that's that then. I do love the reviews, so leave a comment. Also I love hearing about the music people listen to while reading. I've been hamming up the sad songs for this chapter. Lots of Muse. For the Miles Davis scene with Sakura and Naruto I played "It Never Entered My Mind." Beautiful, slow piece with gorgeous trumpet. Gives me chills. **

**Tell me what you listen to and all the kinks you think would be fun to see in later chapters! It's a threesome! Anything's possible!**


End file.
